My Hero Academia Season 3: Dimensional Heroes Style
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The heroes return to the world of heroes but heroes aren't the only ones who have been improving as they will face off against the most terrifying villains yet to come.
1. Wild, Wild, Pussycats

We start with Hope in his room as he finishes up packing for the Summer camp in a small bag. Hefting it over his shoulders, he walked out of his room and came to Jexi as he was standing in the hallway.

"Hey there Jexi. Come to talk to me before I head out with the others to the camp?" Hope asked.

"He isn't the only one." Ace said walking up to them.

"Hope...you know...this isn't some vacation, right?" Jexi said.

"I know it isn't. It's a chance for everyone to get stronger. It's training. I'm not treating it like a vacation." Hope said.

"For you, David, Himeno, Tsumugi, Leviathan, and Class 1-A and 1-B perhaps." Ace said. "Leviathan will probably be the first reploid to attend UA, along Tsumugi being the first Ultimate to attend as well."

"You shouldn't worry about us, Ace. We'll all be fine. What we've all been through is gonna help us through this training." Hope said. "Have faith that we'll be okay."

"I know you will. Just don't blame me if Harpuia, Fefnir, and Phantom get overprotective." Ace said.

"Oh come on, it probably won't be that bad." Hope said. "Well, I gotta go meet up with the others, Aizawa wants us at the bus station on time. See ya guys." he said walking off.

"And what do the rest of us do, Jexi?" Ace asked.

"We will be staying here in the city while they go to the camp." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Anna will monitor for any villain attacks while we're here." Ace said. "I just hope Leviathan will be alright."

Hope then came to the hangar where he saw David, Tsumugi and Himeno with their bags next to a Jeep.

"All set, David?" Hope asked.

"Yep. We're good to go." David said.

"I'm kind of excited. This is the first time anyone will see how my Law works." Tsumugi said.

"Can't wait to see it in action. How about you Himeno, are you excited to show off your Pyrokinesis?" Hope asked.

"Of course. Honestly, I can hardly wait." Himeno said.

"Alright, then let's get our stuff in the jeep and rollin." Hope said before realizing. "Huh? Now, where's Leviathan?"

"Wait up!" A voice called out as Leviathan flew towards them. She was holding a suitcase as she slowly touched down next to them.

"Just in time. We almost left without you." David said.

"Jesus, that's a big suitcase! Did Phantom, Harpuia and Fefnir go overboard on the packing?" Hope asked.

"It's just Subtanks and E-Crystals, though I think it's a bit much." Leviathan said.

"Alrighty then, let's get rollin! We got us a camp to get to!" Hope said as the five piled in the jeep. Hope shifted the jeep into gear, turned on the radio, and drove off into the city as Odd Future was playing over the speakers. "YAHOOO!"

(Cue-Odd Future: UVERworld)

I Keep My Ideals sorezore  
no tenmei wo ooo  
What's going through?

subete wa mi kara deta sabi  
haburi yoku fuyashita kuro rekishi  
arito arayuru mono wo sutetari  
mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni

korosare kaketa koto mo attashi  
shinda me wo shite ikita jiki  
soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa

What's going on?

mada sou yari nokoshiten darou  
syuusei no shiyou no  
nai hibi no naka demo

What's going on?

hito towa chigau to mitometa ue de  
kanousei no rutsubo hiraku, Ah

Dreaming ishi gyakusou  
shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu  
akenu yoru kara nukeyou~

mirai no kaizou do sage  
bokura wa me wo sorashite wa  
naritai mono nante  
naito uso buita hibi wo

I Keep My Ideals sorezore no jinsei  
ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo  
kantan ni hi ga tsuichau nosa  
gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo ~

The five arrived on schedule just as the UA bus stopped on a lone road.

"Huh? Hope, you sure this is where we're stopping?" Himeno asked.

"Weird, this is the address the school gave me." Hope said.

"Maybe we're early." Leviathan said as she got out and flew up to view the area.

"Nuh uh!" Two voices said as two figures jumped on Leviathan sending her landing to the ground.

"No running from this camp." they said again.

"Your feline fantasies are here! See meow." the first said.

"Perfectly cute and cat like girls." the second said.

"Wild Wild Pussycats!" they both said.

"I was trying to get a view of the area, you stupid cats!" Leviathan said.

"Levi, these are Pro Heroes. Two of them actually. They're part of a four person team called the…" Hope said.

"Wild Wild Pussy Cats!" Izuku interjected. "They're a four person team that specializes in mountain rescue! The organization was founded when we were kids and forever ago…" he said before the blue grabbed him.

"Your math must be off! I'm 18 at heart." she said.

"Well next time they touch me I'm putting them on ice." Leviathan said.

"Levi, show some respect." David said.

"They are here to supervise the camp, after all." Tsumugi said.

"Right you are. We will be the pro heroes teaching you during this course." the red one said. "We own this whole stretch of land as far as the eye can see. The summer camp you're staying at is at the base of the mountain, right there."

"That's far!" Class 1-A said.

"Wait, then why did we stop all the way out here?" Ochako asked.

"Uh, Uraraka? You really need to ask that?" Hope asked.

"No way, Hope, you're joking right?" Eijiro asked nervously.

"Nope, we have to make our way to the base of the mountain ourselves." Leviathan said.

"Maybe there's enough time to get back to the bus." Sero said as they tried to run only for the girl in blue to hit the ground as it shifted and sent the students flying into the forest.

"Hope was right to assume it from the start. The Training Camp, has already begun." Aizawa said.

"Let's get started then. Though I don't think it'll be easy, right?" Leviathan said.

"Oh and this is private property so you're allowed to use your quirks and powers. But no flying cause that would be cheating and unfair to the students." the red one said.

"Good to know." Himeno said.

"Guess we might as well get moving." David said as they started moving.

"You all should be able to get out of the Beast Forest by noon." the red one shouted.

"Wait...did she just call this the Beast Forest?" Hope said before a large monstrous creature emerged.

"Hope! Behind you!" Leviathan said as she summoned her spear and flew at the monster.

"Whoa!" Hope said rolling out of the way to avoid its attack as Izuku saved Mineta from the attack as well, Leviathan then launched an ice dragon at it, freezing it solid before shattering it with her spear.

"That thing was made outta dirt and mud, Izuku, you saw it too?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, its Pixie-Bob's Quirk, Earthflow! She can manipulate the earth at will." Izuku said.

"I'd rather not know what else she's gonna throw at us." David said.

"If you boys don't mind, I suggest we keep moving." Leviathan said.

"Heh. This is perfect." Hope said. "If Pixie-Bob's making monsters to attack us, then we just have to smash em all up and find the fastest way through the forest to camp!"

"Hope has the correct initiative! Let's all work together to find the fastest way to the campsite!" Yaoyorozu said.

"Right! Class A, Let's move!" Iida called.

(Cue- Blaze Heatnix- Megaman X5)

"YEAH!" The class called.

"Well come on then!" Leviathan said levitating a bit.

The Class along with the small group of heroes went and fought tooth and nail against the dirt golems.

"Don't worry guys. Working together, we'll be there by noon!" Hope said.

"I spotted three up ahead, and two flanking each side." Shoji called, using his quirk to spot incoming threats.

"All right! Here we go!" Hope said charging.

Later at 5:27 pm….

"Ah, here they come." Pixiebob said as they came out.

"Well, that took much longer than expected." The red one known as Mandalay said as the class and heroes came looking bruised and beaten.

"At least we made it through…" Leviathan said holding her arm.

"You said we'd be here by noon." Kaminari said.

"Sorry, guess we based it on how long it took us." Mandalay said.

"Oh, come on!" Hope said.

"Meowmeowmeow! Nevertheless you all did great against my dirt monsters. Seriously great. Especially… you six!" Pixie Bob said pointing at Hope, David, Izuku, Iida, Bakugo, and Todoroki as she pounced all around them. "I'll see about grooming these little kitties myself!" she said.

"Grrr…." Leviathan groaned as she used a Subtank to heal.

"Has she always been like this?" Tsumugi asked.

"It's gotten worse." Mandalay said. "She's around the age to… well, you know. Take a mate."

"Speaking of age-" Izuku started before Pixie Bob grabbed his face again.

"Choose your words carefully." Pixie-Bob said.

"I was just wondering. Who's the kid? What's he doing here?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, this is Kouta, my cousin's son, he lives with us." Mandalay said.

"Huh." Hope said.

"Hi, my names Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you…" Izuku said before he was delivered a punch to the scrotum.

"Ooh! That had to hurt!" Leviathan said wincing.

"What is your problem?! He was just trying to say hello, and yet you punch him in the balls?!" Hope asked.

"The last thing I wanna be is friends with some wannabe heroes." Kouta said.

"Let it go, Hope. It's obvious something's going on with him." Leviathan said.

"Yeah, I can tell…" Hope said.

"Kid's got spunk, that's for sure." Bakugo said.

"He's like a Mini Version of you." Todoroki added.

"What's that supposed to mean?! I'll blast you all the way to hell!" Bakugo said.

Leviathan and some of the others let out a small laugh at the conversation.

"Alright, get your bags off the bus. For you 5, I think your things are in the jeep. Once you're settled in, you'll have dinner, and then you'll bathe and sleep. Tomorrow morning in earnest….that's when your training begins." Aizawa said.

"Thank god…" Hope said. "I thought we would never make it here. I think I'm gonna…" He said falling to the ground. "That."

"Man down!" David called.

"Oh boy." Leviathan said as she shook her head and took off her helmet.

"Welcome to UA High, Leviathan." Mina smiled.

"Thanks…" Leviathan said as she looked up to the sky.

"Something up?" Himeno asked.

"No, it just feels weird for me, being the only and first reploid here." Leviathan said. "I kinda stand out a bit don't I?"

"Nonsense, you'll be fine. I'm the one that should be more worried about my repertoire and all." Tsumugi said.

"Don't worry about it. Here, I'll fly back to the jeep and get our stuff." Leviathan said. "And don't you two think of pouncing on me again!"

Later in the cafeteria, the class was served the food.

"Oh man, this is gonna be so delicious!" Hope said as the class chowed down.

"I'm a bit jealous of you guys, believe it or not." Leviathan said as she just sat there.

"Oh, right…. You're a Reploid. You can't eat food." Mina said.

"That must suck a lot." Eijiro said. "Not able to eat or anything."

"It's fine. At least I'm able to enjoy other stuff like swim underwater. That is what I was designed for after all." Leviathan said as she twirled her hair a bit.

"...! I smell beef!" Kaminari said.

"They've got meat here too?!" Eijiro asked. "This is awesome!"

"You guys act like you haven't eaten in weeks." Pixie-Bob noted. "Just keep in mind that this will be the only day we do something like this for you guys. After this, you're on your own."

"You two sure are generous, maybe sometime during the camp we should go a round." Leviathan said.

"Wow, no fear…!" Izuku said.

Later at the hot springs…

"Aaaah…. This is great. You know I've never really enjoyed a hot spring in Japan." Hope said. "What about you David, you miss this?"

"Very. To be honest...I start to feel a little homesick coming here." David said.

"Well why not go back then? I mean...you haven't been in Akihabara for awhile. Maybe we should go back once this stuff at UA is over." Hope said.

"That would be nice, but I don't want to dump my personal problems on you guys." David said.

"It's no problem." Hope said.

"Oh...you shouldn't be dissing the hot springs. Especially...since there are so many bombshells just on the other side of the wall." Mineta said drooling.

"I'm telling you, Mineta. That's a very bad idea." David said.

"Now I know why I have this quirk!" Mineta said scaling the wall using the pop off balls from his head.

"You gotta be joking!" Hope said.

"I'm coming for you, ladies! Plus Ultra!" Mineta said. He almost got to the top before Kota blocked his way.

"If you're trying to become a hero, work on becoming a better human being first." Kota said slapping Mineta's hand making him fall off the wall.

"I'll have my revenge!" Mineta said crashing into Iida

"Thanks for that. Want me to freeze him for a bit after this?" Leviathan asked floating next to him.

Kota looked down at the girl side and Leviathan only to look flustered as he fell off.

"Uh oh…!" Hope said.

"I got him!" Izuku said grabbing him using Full Cowling.

Later in the management office...

"Thanks for that. I stationed Kota up there because of one of you boys was a little girl crazy, but I guess it was a bit much." Mandalay said.

"Hey, Mandalay? Why exactly does Kota hate heroes?" Hope asked. "It's not that I don't understand, it's just I'm a little curious."

"Did it have something to do with his parents?" Leviathan asked.

"They were a hero team. Waterhorse. They were...killed by a villain." Mandalay said.

"Oh, damn… That must've been rough on him." David said.

"..." Leviathan stayed silent as she slowly rubbed Kota's head.

"That's no way for a kid to live man…. No way." Hope said.

"They died protecting people but...how do you explain to a child that what they did was noble? He just knows that his parents have left him behind." Mandalay said.

"Wouldn't it be best to try and tell him the truth?" Leviathan asked.

"I think it's' a little late for that, Levi. But… maybe during this camp's session, we can change his mind." Hope said. "You with me, David?"

"Yep. We gotta make a good impression on the guy." David said.

"Of course." Leviathan said.

Training Camp, Day 2: 5:30 AM.

"Morning, class." Aizawa said. "Today we will begin the training camp that increases your strength. Our goal is to increase your skills exponentially so that you all can get a Provisional Hero License. This way, the amount of you still assigned to Jexi and David's teams are recognized as heroes on and off our world. Ishihara, Akatsuki, Ginova, Shirogane and Leviathan, it doesn't matter if you call yourselves heroes...you still need licenses."

"So status doesn't matter. Good to know." Hope said.

"Tch…" Leviathan grunted.

"But first...Bakugo...launch this shotput ball." Aizawa said.

"Fine." Bakugo said taking it. "Go to hell!" he shouted firing it off into the distance.

"Is this like the trial pitch back on the first day?" Hope asked. "If it is, then that means Bakugo will probably have a distance of…" he said before Aizawa wrapped a bandage around Hope's mouth.

"Need I remind you I'm the teacher, not you." Aizawa said.

"Noted…" Hope said.

"This is stupid…" Leviathan thought.

"The distance is...709 meters." Aizawa said. "During the semester, you all have gotten more mental fortitude, more stamina. But none of that matters now...for this camp...we'll be working on improving your quirks and powers."

"This is gonna get crazy." David said.

"The camp...has truly begun." Hope said.


	2. Kota

As class A began their training, Class B was still waking up, accompanied by their teacher, the Pro hero Vlad King.

"We're focusing on our quirks?" Kendo asked.

"Class A is already training, you all need to catch up." Vlad said. "Last Semester Class A was in the spotlight, next semester, it's Class B's turn. You all need to shoot for the top, you two especially, Kendo, Shiozaki. As the only two classmates part of official hero teams, you two must set an example."

"So...what will we be doing?" Kendo asked.

"When you overuse your muscle fibers, they break and grow back tougher. The same goes for quirks. So in short...you all need to break yourselves!" Vlad King said.

"Oh my god…." Kendo said as Class B was looking out on Class A's training field… and it was complete chaos.

Katsuki Bakugo

He's currently thrusting his arms in hot water while also firing chain explosions, increasing the scale of his attacks.

Shoto Todoroki

By constantly changing between his ice and fire, he's regulating the barrel of water he's in, allowing him to better control his fire. He might be able to use both sides one day.

Hanta Sero

By constantly shooting tape, he's working on improving his capacity as well as the tapes tensile strength.

Eijiro Kirishima and Mashirao Ojiro

By having Ojiro strike Eijiro's hardened body with his tail, both their quirks steadily improve!

Denki Kaminari and Jolteon

Kaminari is constantly firing electricity at his partner and perfect link, allowing him to handle larger amounts of electricity.

Koji Koda

He's doing vocal exercises to increase the range of his voice as well as try to get over his shyness.

Yuga Aoyama

He's constantly firing his Naval Laser into the sky in repeated fashion to increase the time in how long he can hold it for and builds up power and his tummy issues

Fumikage Tokoyami

He's trying to get better control of Dark Shadow even when it's completely dark.

Ochako Uraraka

By placing her inside an inflatable ball, she's getting used to zero gravity in effort to help with nausea.

Tenya Iida

He's performing hardcore running in order to build up leg strength.

Tsuyu Asui

She's giving all of the muscles in her body a workout, including her tongue.

Rikido Sato

Lifting weights while also eating the sugar that powers his quirk

Momo Yaoyorozu

Also stuffing her face in order to amp up her creation quirk and shorten the creation time.

Kyoka Jiro and Noivern

She and Noivern are working together to amplify the quality of her audio by striking with her earbuds. Noivern is also getting a workout, increasing his speed on the ground and in the air, as well as the power of his moves!

Mina Ashido

Constantly using acid to increase her skins durability.

Mineta Minoru

Popping off balls on his head to increase the durability.

Mezu Shoji and Toru Hagakure

He's creating multiple dupliarms in order to hunt down Hagakure, who is working on her stealth.

Now for the other students.

"Okay...start it." Tsumugi said.

"Okay. Do Gemini." Himeno said showing a picture.

"Okay!" Tsumugi said opening her law as costumes flew out before standing there was Tsumugi dressed as Gemini.

"Yee haw! Gemini Sunrise here and ready, Y'all!" she said.

Tsumugi Shirogane

Law: Law of Cosplay

She can use the multiple costumes inside the case to transform into anyone she desires. This exercise has her doing multiple characters and knowing how they act. Not only does she take on their appearance but she can also imitate their abilities too.

"Don't slack off, Akatsuki!" Aizawa called.

"I know!" Himeno said.

Himeno Akatsuki

She's perfecting the range and power of her Pyrokinesis, while also using two other materia at once! Currently, she's slotted with Agito's Teleportation and Sojiro's Healing!

Himeno activated all three powers at once, teleporting to a clearing and firing multiple fireballs at the targets, while using healing when she feels she has overexerted herself.

"Alright, those two are looking good." Aizawa said. "Now, how's my first reploid student doing?"

Leviathan is currently standing on top of a river before she stabbed her spear into it as six pillars of water rose up around her before she twirled her spear around causing them to merge into the shape of a serpent.

Fairy Leviathan

She's practicing on how to use water in combat along with her ice powers as to expand her arsenal. She is able to manipulate water as if it were her own since she is able to make ice out of thin air.

"Jormungandr!" She called out as the Serpent flew up into the sky before splashing into the water causing it to rain as a rainbow appeared.

"Oh man… this is pretty intense." one of the B students said.

"Operative types will be raising your limits, making them stronger. The rest will focus on body parts that improve your quirks. Normally, these changes happen overtime." Vlad King said.

"But that isn't time we have the luxury of." Aizawa said.

"But how would they manage over 45 students?" Kendo asked.

"That's where we come in!" A catgirl in yellow said.

"You're feline fantasies are here!" Mandalay said.

"Allow us to lend a helping paw!" The yellow one said.

"Serving up justice...with our tails." A man in a cat dress said.

"Purrfectly cute and catlike heroes." Pixie-Bob said.

"We're the Wild, Wild Pussycats...full version!" the four said.

"It's a good thing Papelne isn't here." Leviathan thought.

"The name's Ragdoll! My quirk is called Search. Whatever information I need on somebody, I can get it! Location, Weaknesses, you name it!" the yellow one said.

"With my earthflow, I can create the ideal training ground!" Pixie Bob added.

"My power is telepathy, I can speak with multiple people at once." Mandalay said.

"And my power...is to crush all of you to a pulp. I'm Tiger." the man said.

"I have some questions about that one…" one student said.

"All of you with strength quirks, it's time for Tiger's Boot camp!" Tiger called. "Class A is already sweating, so you need to catch up!"

Tiger then jumped over to Izuku, Hope and David. "C'mon you three, show me everything you have!"

"5% Detroit Smash!" Izuku said as Tiger dodged and knocked him back into a tree.

"Take this!" Hope said trying to kick Tiger, but he was pinned. "Gah!"

"And now..Cat Punch!" Tiger said sending the two into the mountain wall. "Ishihara! Don't tell me you're afraid of me! Come out and fight me!"

"Afraid of you? Never." David said.

"Then come at me!" Tiger provoked.

David threw an ice kunai at Tiger before blue points shined between them, and David traveled through them like light.

"Too Slow!" Tiger said pinpointing David's point of appearance and punching him into Izuku and Hope. "If you three don't push yourselves, then you won't shred your muscle fibers and become stronger!"

"Like we don't know that, but this is really painful… ow…" Hope said. "You alright, David?"

"Yep. I've handled worse than this." David said. "Though, I admit. That did sting a little."

"You want to be plus ultra, don't you? Get up!" Tiger said.

"Yes, Sir!" Hope said recovering. "C'mon, guys! We're not here to take a dirt nap!"

"I know, Hope!" Izuku said.

"I've stared death in the face hundreds of times. This is nothing!" David said.

Later in the day….

"Now, remember what I said yesterday! The food we gave you was a one-shot deal!" Pixie Bob said as she and Ragdoll were standing by a surplus amount of unprepared food.

"Seems you guys have to cook it." Leviathan said.

"I see. To do this means to suit one's physical needs as well as provide for our fellow man. Let's make the most delicious curry in the world, everyone!" Iida said.

"Thanks, Iida." Aizawa said as the others began cooking.

"Wow, Bakugo. You're really working that knife. It's weird." Ochako said.

"What do you mean it's weird?! How can you people be so damn bad at everything?!" Bakugo asked.

"Oh, look. He's not blowing stuff up." Kaminari said.

"I'm too tired for this…" Eijiro groaned.

"Wow...this is the best night ever. I hope the rest of the camp is like this." Hope said.

Leviathan laughed to herself before she saw Kota walk off somewhere and followed him.

"It's such a relief that we got to bring in Noivern and Jolteon to help out with our training. Kinda helps when you think about it." Kaminari said.

"Having a Perfect Link help you means not only do you get stronger, but your bonds get stronger as well. Heck, if you two keep this up, you might even be able to achieve Burst in record time." Hope said.

"What the heck is burst?" Jiro asked.

"It's a special technique performed with your perfect link that allows you to fuse with said link. You gain a new look and the abilities of your partner too." Hope said.

"Speaking of partners...well...I've been keeping quiet...but I sorta did...pick up something the last time we were on that world." Mina said.

"What do you mean?" Himeno said.

"Here." Mina said opening her bag as out popped a small slime-like creature.

"Wait, isn't that a Goomy?" Hope said.

"Well, yeah. I know they're pretty weak at first, but then I noticed that they also use acid like me, so...I put it in my bag and have been secretly caring for it in my room." Mina said.

"Don't they eventually become Goodra? I think Mina may have a goldmine in her bag…" Sero said.

"Definitely." Hope said before seeing Izuku and Leviathan walk off. "Uh, could you guys excuse me a moment? David, you may wanna come too."

"Alright." David said. "Save a plate for me, okay girls?"

"We're on it." Tsumugi said.

Hope and David caught up with Izuku and Leviathan as they eventually found a far-off cave on a cliff where Kota was.

"So, this is where you come to be alone, huh?" Hope asked, getting Kota's attention.

"What do you guys want?" Kota asked.

"Easy there. We just want to talk to you." Leviathan said as she sat down next to Kota.

"I don't need to be talked down to by heroes. Go away." Kota said.

"We heard about what happened. It must've been rough." David said.

"Go away!" Kota said.

"Okay, okay, we get it! The Waterhorse thing is a touchy subject." Hope said. "I know I'd be scarred for life if I've lost my parents who were heroes."

"For me, I already died once along with my siblings. But we were given a second chance to do the right thing." Leviathan said.

"And me… Well, I don't have much to say about it now, but...there was a time where my world was ravaged to the ground. It was a living hell…" David said.

"Does it look like I care?" Kota asked. "Everyone here is crazy, calling each other stupid names, using stupid quirks. I hate all of it! So just go away!"

"Let's just leave him be. It doesn't look like we can do much here." David said.

"We'll leave your curry for later." Leviathan said as they left.

The next night…

"Okay...so now it begins...the traditional...test of courage!" Mandalay said.

"We are so gonna win!" Mina said.

"Damn right!" The other boys said.

"Not so fast." Aizawa said. "It pains me to say this but the remedial class will be taking lessons with me tonight instead."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Mina shouted.

"Here's how this will work! Classes A and B will be competing against each other. Class B will be the scarers, while Class A will leave in pairs every 3 minutes! Now we'll pair all of ya off in twos." Pixiebob said.

For the extra addition heroes…

Izuku and Leviathan

Himeno and Tsumugi

Hope and David

"Okay...we're next." Himeno said as she and Tsumugi went in.

But…. 10 minutes into the exercise….

"Okay...seems like things are going good so far. We really gave it to Todoroki and Bakugo. Wait." Kendo thought. "Do you guys smell something?"

"Did they fire off their quirks by Accident?" Juzo asked before a purple gas filled the area. "Hey, what's all this...ugh…" he asked before fainting.

"Oh no… Yanagi, don't breath it in!" Kendo said grabbing Yanagi with her enlarged fist. "Whatever this gas is, it's poisonous."

Back at the start…

"Huh? What's that smell?" Mandalay wondered.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Hope said seeing blue flames out in the distance. "A forest fire?"

"We have hostiles in the vicinity!" Leviathan said.

"What?!" Hope asked before a magnetic force grabbed Pixie Bob.

(Cue- Never Surrender- DMC Devil May Cry)

"Oh no…" Hope said as the camera panned to the source of the fire, a black haired man with wide scars and a stitched mouth.

The League of Villains

Dabi

"Now… it begins." Dabi said using his quirk to ignite the forest. "Wipe them all out. Those who think they deserve the name hero...we'll knock them off their pedestals. We, the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains."

"I don't get it… this place was supposed to be top secret and disclosed…no one was supposed to know about this place." Hope said. "So what the heck are the League of Villains doing here?!"

"I don't know but… Whatever it is, we really are in hell now." David said.

"Oh no… Kota!" Izuku said as Kota was watching the carnage from his hiding spot as a mysterious large man approached him.

"Izuku, let's go!" Leviathan said as they quickly rushed to Kota's location only for the two to suddenly collide with one another with a magnetic force. "What the?"

"Yeah...you guys aren't going anywhere." Said a man with red hair and a strange bar-shaped object.

"You are now at the mercy of us...the Vanguard Action Squad." Said a man with lizard like features.

"How about you shut up and go to hell." Leviathan said.

"Levi, stay cool!" Hope said. "It'd be one thing if they knew where to find us, but there was no way they'd know where this place is. Unless… they had help." Hope though as out on the far cliffs, there was a cloaked figure as he slowly approached an unknowing Kota with the larger cloaked man.


	3. My Hero

We go back to where we left off with some of the heroes and UA students being beset on by the League of Villains.

"How are you this evening, UA students and so called heroes! We are part of the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains." the lizard like man said.

"I could easily crush this little kitty's head. How about it? Should I?" the red haired man said.

"Get away from her!" Tiger said.

"Hold on, big sis Magne. As well as you Tiger. When deciding whether someone should live or die, we must remember to follow Stain's principles." the lizard like man said.

"Wait, Stain?! You, the lizard guy! You said Stain's name, do you know him?" Hope asked.

"So you're the people he inspired." Iida said.

"At your service. And if I recall four eyes, you and the blue one are the selfish self righteous heroes who went and attacked him! Allow me to introduce myself." he said pulling out a large sword made of many different weapons. "I am Spinner. I'm here to make Stain's dream a reality!"

"You watch your tongue about what you say about Iida. I'll freeze you solid!" Leviathan said before launching a serpent of ice at them.

Spinner reacted quickly and sliced the ice serpent to shreds.

"I'm impressed that you pulled that off but it's useless!" Spinner said.

"Shut up!" Leviathan said.

"I can tell these guys are no joke." Hope said. "The League of Villains. I never expected them to get us here."

"I've read about them in a file. These guys are lead by Tomura Shigaraki right?" Leviathan said.

"That's right. He's the guy whos against heroes. The one who wants to take down All Might." Hope said. "But...something doesn't make sense. Were they hoping to attack us to bring All Might here...no. There has to be a reason they're here."

"Okay. I've alerted everyone." Mandalay said. "Ragdoll can handle the students back at camp while me and Tiger fight. Class rep, stay there. All of you, do not engage."

"But Kota's still out in the open! You're just gonna leave him to get hurt?" Hope asked.

"Some heroes…" Leviathan muttered.

"What are you talking about? Where is he?" Mandalay asked.

"Right. She doesn't know...but we do. Looks like it's time for us to run." Hope said as they started running. "David, Izuku...lead our run." He said as they got in front.

"Wait What? What difference will this make?" Leviathan asked.

"Trust me on this." Hope said.

"Oh there is no running from us." Magne said about to attack only for Spinner to block. "Hey, what gives?"

"Besides the blue one and the robot, the other kid and the Ice Devil are true heroes recognized by Stain. They have to survive in order to change the word hero and…" Spinner said before Mandalay pounced him.

"Heh...Stain. Even in prison his ideology still spreads. Still it was awfully nice of Spinner to let us pass...even if we're gonna kick his ass later." David said.

"We can't focus on that now. We gotta keep running." Izuku said.

Meanwhile with Kendo, she was carrying Juzo and Yui in her enlarged hands.

"Kendo!" A voice said as Tetsutetsu appeared with Shiozaki in his arms, both wearing Gas Masks.

"Tetsutetsu, Ibara! Where'd those gas masks come from?" Kendo asked.

"Yaoyorozu, from class 1-A, she used her Quirk to make em. Awase's taken her to her class so she can do the same. I brought a bunch, here." Tetsutetsu said showing three more as Kendo put hers on and then helped with Juzo's and gave the last one to Kodai.

"We need to get back to the campside, there's no telling how many villains are on the loose in the forest." Kendo advised.

"Wait, what about those other girls? Tsumugi and Himeno?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"You mean you haven't seen them?" Kendo said.

Elsewhere in the forest…

"Ugh...can't believe we're being attacked by some kind of gas villain." Bakugo said carrying Kosei.

"Just don't breath it in too much." Todoroki said.

"Don't tell me what to…" Bakugo said as they approached a figure standing over a severed hand. "What is...wait...which group was in front of us again?"

"Tokoyami and Shoji." Todoroki said.

"Flesh...such incredible flesh. But I cannot be distracted...I have work to do." the figure said.

"Not to attack huh?" Bakugo said.

Back with Mandalay and Tiger vs Spinner and Magne…

"Ha!" Spinner said clashing with Mandalay.

"You know, Spinner, even though you're a villain, you're pretty agile and cute." Mandalay said telepathically making him blush as she kicked him. "Wow...did you really blush?"

"That was a dirty trick!" Spinner said.

"Now, I know of you. Kenji Higashi. Villain name Magne. 9 counts of aggravated assault. 3 murders...and 29 attempted murders." Tiger said clashing with him.

"Oh...does this mean I'm famous?" Magne said.

"Tiger, something's wrong. I can't seem to get in contact with Ragdoll. It's not like her to report." Mandalay said.

"Oh...I wouldn't be depending on that little kitty." Magne said as at the start of the the trail showed a table covered in blood.

Meanwhile on the mountain, Kota was stepping backwards as the large figure approached him. "Oh...nice hat. I'll trade ya for this stupid mask." he said as Kota tried to run only for the villain to cut him off. Upon his mask falling off, Kota recognized the man. He was a villain named Muscular...the same villain who took his parents. Before Muscular could strike, Izuku came in and rescued Kota with Hope, David and Leviathan not far behind.

"Picking on kids? Not very smart." Hope said.

"Now the three of you were on the list. It's Midoriya, Hope and Ishihara right? See, we were told we can take some initiative and kill you three." Muscular said powering up his arm and slamming the four into the wall. "But before that, maybe you can help me. Know where I can find a kid named Bakugo?"

"What do you want with Bakugo?" Leviathan asked.

"I'll take that question and their silence as a sign that you don't know. Goody." Muscular said striking once more as they got out of the way. "Leg time." he said kicking Izuku into a wall making him fall and bleed. "Blood, now that's what I want to see."

"Wait a second… That Waterhorse incident. Tell me the truth. That was you, wasn't it?" David asked.

"Huh? You knew those guys or something. Yeah, they are the reason I have this artificial eye. But I wasn't mad about it. Thing is, I just wanted to kill. Those two idiot heroes...they died cause they got in my way. We're all just doing what we want to do in this world." Muscular said.

"You bastard… You killed Kota's parents...all for some entertainment?" David asked as his eye glowed. "You bastard… I'll make you pay!"

"That's not gonna work!" Muscular said increasing his muscle fibers and ready to block.

"How about I freeze your muscles a bit?" Leviathan asked before twirling her lance and launching a small blizzard at him.

"Hah! Nice try, but I'm made of stronger stuff than that!" Muscular said powering through the blizzard. "You're a robot, eh? Good. Let's see how you break!" he said punching Leviathan right in the stomach and sending her into the mountain wall.

"Aaah!" Leviathan cried out before landing on the ground as she held her arm.

"You know the difference between humans and robots? Robots can't change but we humans are always changing...so...why don't you take a nap!" Muscular said slamming Leviathan into the wall.

"David, Izuku, stop him! He's gonna destroy her!" Hope called.

"One more should…" Muscular said.

"Full Cowling!" Izuku said running at Muscular as he got his arm under a muscle fiber. "There you can't run."

"Idiot! How you plan to escape?!" Muscular said.

"A hero's job isn't to take a life! It's to make their promises...into a reality." Izuku said powering up his fist.

"...! Izuku…" David said, taking notice of his words. "(He's right. I too have made promises to many people. And when a man… No, a hero, makes a promise, he intends to keep it.)" he thought as he goes into Sapphire God Mode, but with the Ice Reaper Claw active. "Sapphire God: Armament!"

"One for all, 100%! SMASH!" Izuku yelled attacking with David, who was rising in the sky with a ball of energy as he crashes down on Muscular.

"Impulse Desire!" David called as he collided with Muscular.

The impact of both attacks sent Kota flying off the cliff, but in a split second, Izuku was able to catch Kota with his teeth.

"Guys...are you okay? That was crazy!" Hope said.

"It's okay...we got Kota. We...no...no way." Izuku said as they saw Muscular get up. "That was 100 % of my power...and he's fine?"

"How was he able to survive both attacks at once?!" Hope said before looking at Muscular's fibers. "...! I get it! He…" Hope said before seeing him march out.

"You know...I'm gonna enjoy shutting you up. See, we were just playing around before. But...we're done." Muscular said as his fibers spread all over his body. "I'm Serious now!" he said leaping at Hope.

"Oh, crap!" Hope said jumping out of the way as Muscular almost crushed him.

"Don't run away!" Muscular said leaping for him, David, Izuku and Kota.

"David, Izuku, jump!" Hope called.

"Got it." David said as the group jumped to avoid the attack.

"Damn, got too excited!" Muscular said as he was stuck in the wall.

"We have to get back to camp, guys… then Mr. Aizawa can erase this guys quirk." Izuku breathed.

"We can't! Even if we did, we'd have to carry Kota with us!" Hope said looking at Leviathan lying on the ground, as she was sparking a bit. "Leviathan's too damaged to fly, we can't carry her, or else this guy will catch us and kill us!"

"If that's the case…" Izuku said as he grabbed Hope, David and Kota and tossed them. "Go! Get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

"You can't! You could barely touch him, and your arms are busted." Hope said.

"Just go!" Izuku shouted as Muscular barreled into him and lunged him into the wall trying to crush him.

"This is gonna be great!" Muscular said.

"Is this...the end?" Izuku thought before he heard the sound of slowly running water before looking up to see Kota and Leviathan shooting small streams of water.

"Let him go!" Kota said.

"Or else!" Leviathan said before firing icicles at him.

"Don't be in a rush kids, I'll kill you and turn you into scrap metal soon enou…." Muscular said before he noticed Izuku moving and lifting him up. "Oh, damn it! Those brats distracted me!"

"You leave Kota… and Leviathan...alone!" Izuku shouted.

"Damn it! How are you getting stronger?" Muscular said.

"You won't lay a hand on them! One for All...1,000,000 Percent! Delaware...Detroit...SMASH!" Izuku said delivering a punch to Muscular as he was sent flying into the mountain wall and fell unconscious with many injuries.

"You...did it…" Leviathan said before she collapsed.

"Leviathan!" Hope said getting her out of the implant. "This is bad… that bastard damaged her power core, servos are going nuts… David, we have to pull back with Kota and Izuku and get em to safety, the others can handle the rest right David?" Hope asked only to see David looking at what had been done by Izuku.

Kota just looked at Izuku and cried as Izuku let loose a victory cry of his own.

"He's… a hero." Kota said. "My hero." he said crying.

"David…. You want to have the same ideals as Izuku, don't you?" Hope asked David.

"Yes. I really do." David said.


	4. Drive it Home, Iron Fist!

Hope and David reconvened with Izuku, Hope carrying Leviathan on his back.

"Izuku, David, if what this musclehead said is true, then these Villains are looking for Bakugo." Hope said.

"Then we have to get to him before they do." David said. "Tch… Of course, it's easier said than done. With the way we've been scattered, it's like finding a needle in a haystack. And where the heck are Himeno and Tsumugi in all of this?"

"Well knowing them, they should still be in the maze but that's where all the poison gas is too." Hope said.

"Oh, that's not good…" David said.

Hope then put a hand on David's shoulder. "Go. They need you."

David slowly nods. "Okay. You handle things back at the campsite."

"Right." Hope said. "Izuku, we need to get Kota and Leviathan outta here, fast. If I can get Leviathan back to camp, I can repair her and she can put out the fires."

"Hope, do you even know how to fix her? You're a good fighter but you're not a mechanic." Izuku said.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me. Just find Mr. Aizawa and get Kota to safety." Hope said.

"That doesn't seem to be an option." Izuku said seeing some fire near the testing center but saw Aizawa running at them.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Hope said. "Look, we can't really explain but there's a lot going on. Look, I need you to watch Leviathan and Kota for us okay?"

"Hey wait!" Aizawa said stopping Hope and Izuku. "If you're planning to talk to Mandalay...give her a message from me too."

Test of Courage Starting Line, Tiger and Mandalay vs Magne and Spinner,

The fight with these four still continued strong as Hope and Izuku relayed their message and ran off just as Mandalay and Tiger downed Spinner and Magne.

"That was way too long. But I can relay their message. Attention everyone! We've discovered one of the villain's targets. They're after a student named Kacchan." Mandalay said.

"Bakugo?" Eijiro said in the testing center.

"Kacchan...if you can hear this...do not fight." Mandalay said.

"Will you get outta my damn head?! I'm in the middle of something here!" Bakugo said as he was running straight to the man from before, who was avoiding his attacks with his teeth quirk.

"Show me...show me your flesh!" he said.

League of Villains

Escaped Convict

Moonfish

"This is bad. And we can't retreat because of the gas. It's like they're driving us into a corner." Todoroki said.

In the gas…

"You heard what they say, we got permission to punch people!" Tetsutetsu said.

"Wait, Tetsutetsu! You understand how this works? This gas hasn't spread from where she broadcasts from. That means the gas likely moves slowly. I think its swirling around one source...whoever's quirk this is." Kendo said.

"Take out the guy behind the gas, you get rid of it altogether! That's so amazing Kendo! You're so smart!" Tetsutetsu said.

"I knew you'd miss it, that's why I came with you." Kendo said before they heard rustling as Himeno and Tsumugi came out in gas masks.

"Finally, some allies." Tsumugi said. "It's hard to tell what's in this gas."

"I'm here too." David said covering his mouth.

"Ishihara's here too? Oh...quick take this." Tetsutetsu said handing a mask over.

David quickly put the gas mask on. "Phew… That's better."

"Okay...we're all protected. But the problem is the further we get into this mass of gas, the shorter the functioning time for these masks. So…" Kendo said before Tetsutetsu charged.

"We just charge straight away and punch whoever's causing all of this! They aren't gonna get away with making Shiozaki and the others suffer." Tetsutetsu said charging head first.

"Well, yes… that's kind of it." Kendo said. "Though he's not wrong."

"I know you're with me, Ishihara! You gotta get some payback because Shiozaki is your teammate!" Tetsutetsu said.

"I do, but we should remain cautious." David said.

"Sorry but I don't do calm! When people do stuff like this...it really pisses me off!" Tetsutetsu said.

In the center of the gas cloud…

"It looks as though 6...no...5 people are headed for me. They were avoiding my gas and realized I'm here? I shouldn't have expected less from a prestigious school." he said.

League of Villains

Mustard

"Then again...no matter how wonderful their quirks may be…." Mustard said.

"I found you!" Tetsutetsu said charging in.

"They're still human." Mustard said aiming a gun and fired before David fired a bullet of his own to deflect it.

"Wow...you could tell where I was gonna fire. That's impressive." Mustard said. "But...I fired two shots." he said as Tetsutetsu's mask cracked and broke off.

"Hey, Helghast reject. Is this how the League of Villains do things around here?" David asked.

"Wait a minute…" Mustard said looking at David and Tetsutetsu. "I saw you two on TV. You were both in the Sports Festival."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." David said. "But we know for a fact that you're the one in charge of this gas."

"Congrats for figuring it out. Unfortunately, you weren't able to stop my second shot." Mustard said as Tetsutetsu was covered in steel and holding his breath. "Pretty cool that he's pretty much immune to bullets when all steel...but now it's a matter of time for the gas to work. And I get to have fun with all of ya." he said firing into the gas as Tetsutetsu blocked a bullet that was about to hit Himeno and Kendo.

"Tetsutetsu!" Kendo said.

"Damn it… my quirk's wearing down already?" Tetsutetsu thought.

"Don't you fools get it? I'm producing this poisonous gas out of my own will, and the fluctuations tell me exactly where you are. You can't hide from me!" Mustard said. "You arrogant UA students and heroes. You're totally shattering the image I had for you all. You idiots."

"We never asked for your approval." David said as he travelled through blue points like light before appearing behind Mustard and landed an ice-filled punch on him.

"Hey...now that's just cheating!" Mustard said firing a shot and breaking David's mask.

"David!" Himeno called. "Grrr! I will make you pay!" Himeno said setting the area around her in fire as Kendo started moving her hands after enlarging them while Tsumugi did the same after cosplaying Kendo.

"What're you doing?! Don't tell me you're actually going through with a pitiful suicide tactic. My gas isn't even flammable, you idiot!" Mustard said.

"You're the idiot if you can't figure out the ploy." Himeno said.

"Wait...they're constantly changing the flow of the gas...and the fire was just to make smoke...to mix with the gas. But…" Mustard said before seeing Tetsutetsu and David rise as both punched him at the same time.

"You're the only idiot here!" both said as the gas vanished.

"That was for Ibara." David said.

"If the gas maker was wearing a gas mask himself. There was just one thing to do. Break it." Tetsutetsu said before falling over. "These bastards are gonna pay for crashing our camp...and shooting me...stupid kid."

Meanwhile in the forest as Hope and Izuku ran, a shadowy claw was rushed at them before they were grabbed by something else.

"Shoji!" Hope said. "What happened?"

"With those injuries...Midoriya should be in bed recovering." Shoji said.

"I know, but he wants to save Bakugo, no matter what." Hope said before looking at one of Shoji's Dupli-Arms, and noticed it was bleeding. "Forget about Izuku, you're banged up too, what happened?"

"We were ambushed by villains. I went to defend...but the attack triggered Tokoyami's quirk. Things are bad up ahead." Shoji said.

"Tokoyami? Oh no… this is bad." Hope said. "Tokoyami's Dark Shadow quirk is a double edged sword. He can use it, but it gets wild and out of control when there's no light and it's dark out. So that means, right now…"

"If we wanna get out of here alive...we're gonna have to fight Dark Shadow." Shoji said.


	5. Roaring Upheaval

"RAAAAAAAARGH!" Dark Shadow roared through the trees. It was no longer the small, yellow eyed form it had normally. It was now a large dark beast with glowing red eyes, and Tokoyami was stuck in the middle of it, attached to it and in serious physical and mental pain.

"Run, get out of here!" Tokoyami called. "You'll die!"

"I can't believe this is what Dark Shadow looks like when it's outta control." Hope said.

"Me neither." Izuku said.

"He was suppressing it but when I got hurt, he just couldn't stand it, even thought it was a duplicate arm that was cut." Shoji said.

"Wait what? Your severed arm isn't the real one?" Hope asked.

"No. I can always grow new duplicates." Shoji said. "If we could just get him back to camp, we could try and contain it."

"No, we can't. If we don't contain Dark Shadow here, things will get even worse." Hope said. "Wait...I have an idea!"

Meanwhile back in the woods, Todoroki and Bakugo continued to play on the defense against Moonfish.

"Flesh...give me your yummy flesh!" Moonfish said firing more Blade-Teeth.

"That's it, I'm gonna blast this bastard into shrapnel!" Bakugo said.

"You can't! If you go full power, you'll risk impairing my vision!" Todoroki warned.

Just then, the two heard tree snaps as they looked to the side to see the Izuku group running towards them with Tokoyami coming at them.

"Over here, you oversized turkey!" Hope called.

"What the hell?!" Bakugo asked.

"Bakugo, Todoroki!" Shoji yelled. "Give us some light!"

Tokoyami roared as Dark Shadow swiped its claws as it crushed Moonfish into the ground, defeating him in a single blow.

"Okay! Light it up!" Hope said blasting blue light at Dark Shadow, Bakugo joining in with an explosion and Todoroki with his flame side, shrinking dark shadow and freeing Tokoyami.

"Good...now we can keep...huh?" Hope said. "I hear fighting up ahead."

Up further…

"Great...we escaped a gas maker...but how did we end up in this mess?" Himeno said dodging syringe shots with Tsumugi, David, Ochako and Tsuyu.

"We only stayed behind to look for other students...but I wasn't expecting one of the villains to be here." Tsumugi said.

"Come on...all I want is just some of your yummy blood." Said a crazy looking girl in a school uniform.

League of Villains

Himiko Toga

"Uh, I'll pass on that offer, thanks." David said.

"Sorry...but I'll be taking!" Himiko said tossing a syringe into Ochako as it drained some blood. "That's one. Two more to go."

"David, get back. Who knows what she'd be capable of if she had your blood." Himeno said.

"We should all just run. We don't know anything about her quirk." Tsuyu said.

"Hahaha. Let the fun continue!" Himiko said tossing a knife that hit Tsuyu's hair, pinning her to a tree. "Now to take some of that sweet blood. Mmm… I can't wait to see what kind you have, pretty boy~." she said looking at David.

"Don't even think about it!" Ochako said as Himiko tried to attack with another knife, but surprisingly Ochako dodged expertly. "When your opponent has a knife, pivot on one foot and dodge to the side to get out of their line of sight. Then, grab the wrist and the base of the neck… and slam them down!" she thought to herself executing the maneuver and pinning Himiko.

"Ah...I can tell...you have a crush on someone. And….I can get a definite sample." Himiko said sticking the syringe in Ochako's leg.

"Uraraka!" Izuku shouted as the Izuku group ran in, allowing Himiko her chance to escape from them.

"David, the hell did I just see?" Hope asked.

"That girl… She was trying to take blood from us." David said.

"What a psycho. Now let's get back to camp with Bakugo." Hope said.

"Okay, but don't you need Bakugo here if you wanna take him back?" Himeno asked.

"Wait… what?" Hope said. "Oh come on!"

"Oh...so sorry. But I'm afraid he's with us now." a voice said as they saw a man in a white mask standing on a tree branch holding a blue marble of some kind.

League of Villains

Mr. Compress

"Bakugo's not the only one missing. I don't see Tokoyami or Tsumugi with us." Himeno said.

"See, our primary objective is Bakugo, but the other two were a bit of an improv. Especially considering power and background." Compress said. "So I took them away with a bit of sleight of hand."

"You sick freak… Let them go, now!" David said.

"I don't plan to. When I saw Moonfish be defeated by that avian boy, I knew he had to be useful. As for the girl, well we have seen her on that old show of killing. She doesn't seem like much of a mastermind anymore...but that can easily be relearned." Compress said.

"We're not gonna let you take them away!" Hope said going at him only for Compress to dodge by jumping.

"Forgive me for taking so long. I used to be a bit of an entertainer." Compress said before going to his comm. "I have the target. Rendezvous at the extraction point." Compress said as he jumped from tree to tree.

"Get back here!" David said going after him.

"We gotta catch him! We can't let him get away!" Hope said.

"You're right… come on!" Todoroki said as the UA heroes followed.

Meanwhile with Dabi…

"Oh, we're pulling out? About damn time!" Said a masked villain in a black jumpsuit who was posing and somehow alternating his speech. "Compress certainly took his time, I was starting to get bored."

League of Villains

Twice

"Compress did good. Time we left this place." Dabi said as they were leaving with Aoyama, Jirou and Hagakure hiding in the bushes.

"Say, shouldn't you call the Noumu back too? I mean, you said it only responds to your voice." Twice said.

"Oh yeah. You told me to let it loose in the forest on the students. Yeah, I better call it back." Dabi said as they left not noticing the hiding students.

Back with the Izuku group…

"Come on! Get back here!" Hope said as Compress was getting further ahead. "This stinks. We'll never catch up at this rate."

"Don't worry… I have a plan." Izuku said. "Uraraka, use your quirk to make us float, and Tsu, launch us with your tongue. Shoji, you hold onto us to correct our trajectory, and then Uraraka, when the time is right, release your quirk!"

"Izuku, I get that you're trying to help, but in your condition, there's no possible way you'll be able to make the whole tactic…." Hope said.

"Hope, shut up!" most of them said.

"Okay, okay." Hope said.

"Okay. Float!" Uraraka said making them float as Tsuyu launched them. "An release!" she said as they all pounced on Compress, and brought them down right on the rendezvous point.

"Whoa whoa, what's this?!" Twice asked in shock before looking at the group on compress. "Hey, think i know these kids….! Who are they?!"


	6. What a Twist!

"Just give Bakugo and the others back to us!" Izuku said.

"Hey, I know these guys! Who are they?" Twice said.

"Out of the way, Compress." Dabi said preparing to fire.

"Got it." Compress said glowing as Dabi fired with them dodging.

"Cold!" Twice said.

"To you, maybe!" Hope said breaking through Dabi's flames. "I've never had to punch my way through Blue flames before, those hurt!" Hope shouted holding his arms in pain. "Okay, that was stupid. That is not normal fire."

"Hope, it's time to run." Shoji said.

"Hmm? What do you?" Compress said before seeing Shoji holding three marbles.

"Your quirk has something to do with these marbles right? I snatched them from your pocket when we fell." Shoji said.

"Nice work, Shoji. Now, let's move and get the heck out of here." David said.

"I would stop if I were you." a voice said as a black mass rose up with yellow eyes.

"You...you were that guy from the USJ. The warp villain." Hope said.

"It's been five minutes. Time to go." Kurogiri said making portals as Himiko and Twice exited through theirs.

"We aren't leaving without those three." Dabi said.

"No worries. Those heroes were so proud of themselves, I decided to let them gloat a little." Compress said. "When someone wears a mask..it's because they're hiding something." Compress said taking his mask off a bit before opening his mouth to show three marbles.

"Wait, then what do we have?" Himeno said as the three marbles they had undid themselves.

"My ice?" Todoroki said.

"Yes. I took the liberty of preparing dummies and stashing them in my pocket." Compress said. "I do so love a twist ending."

"Damn it!" David said.

"One last bow...and goodbye." Compress said bowing before a laser went and hit him in his mask.

"That Laser…. Aoyama!" Hope said. "Nice shot "I can't stop twinkling!"."

"Nice work, Aoyama. I knew I had a good reason to bring you along." David said.

"We have to hurry!" Himeno said as she grabbed Tsumugi while Shoji got Tokoyami. But as Todoroki was about to get Bakugo, Dabi beat him to it.

"Too bad...poor little Shoto Todoroki. Confirm it. Now." Dabi said.

"That laser ruined my finale." Compress said releasing his quirk as the three returned to normal as Dabi grabbed Bakugo by his neck as they sunk into the darkness.

"Bakugo!" Hope called as Kurogiri's portal vanished, and the scene blacked out.

Several Days later…

Leviathan was currently asleep in a pod of some kind as her brothers and Fulgore looked over her.

"Damn… How could this have happened?" Fulgore asked.

"You better have a good explanation as to how she got like this!" Fefnir said holding Hope up by his shirt.

"She risked her life...to protect people. That's all she did." Hope said.

"He's right. Calm down." Harpuia said as Fefnir put Hope down.

"Fefnir, Phantom, Harpuia… I can't say how sorry I am for putting Leviathan in danger." Hope said. "But she gave Izuku the opening we needed to beat Muscular despite her damages. She's a guardian, through and through. So please… forgive me!" Hope said.

"Indeed. Please calm yourself young Ginova." Phantom said putting his hand on Hope's shoulder before turning to Mari. "How is she?"

"Well, she might be out of action for a few days or weeks. But I promise she'll be back in fighting shape by then." Mari said.

"So...Jexi...do you know what happened?" Hope asked.

"According to the authorities and Universal Police, Muscular, Moonfish and Mustard have been arrested, but the other villains escaped. The students are in the hospital...and Bakugo is still missing." Jexi said.

"Anna's been trying to find their location, but nothing. I promise we will find him." Ace said. "*Sigh* This is one hell of a mess we're in."

"Hmm?" Tails said looking at his comm. "Ace, tell Anna to call off the search...we may have gotten a lead."

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"It's a text from Yaoyorozu. Before the Noumu escaped...she put a tracking device on it." Tails said.

"Does it say where they're headed?" Fulgore asked.

"No...we need the transmitter for that and Yaoyorozu has that." Tails said.

"But...we do have a way to find them right?" Jexi asked.

"Yes." Tails said.

"Then wherever they're at, that's where I'm going." Tsumugi said.

"Tsumugi? You sure?" David asked.

"While I was trapped in that marble, I heard what Compress said. I admit that there was a time where I was a mastermind behind all of those horrid killings. But… That's not me anymore! I've changed so much since I've been revived by the Coalition. And it was all thanks to you guys. More specifically Himeno." Tsumugi said.

"Me?" Himeno asked.

"I felt it too. You two have formed such a strong bond in the few days we've been at camp." David said.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, this could revoke your status as a student at UA." Jude said.

"Maybe… But all the same, Bakugo is our friend too. We can't just abandon him!" Tsumugi said.

"I never planned to abandon him. That's why I'm going to find him too." Jexi said.

"Oh, screw this, I'm going too!" Hope said. "All Might said this is the job for the pros, but I can't just leave Bakugo to be corrupted!"

"Count us in as well. Not only have they kidnapped a friend and comrade, but they also hurt someone these three care about. I'm not standing by and let this happen." Ace said as the other guardians walked up next to him.

"Looks like you've inspired us, Tsumugi. There may still be hope for you yet." Himeno said.

"Alright, Tsumugi. The team is yours to lead. We'll be counting on you." David said.

Tsumugi looked out to the window. "Hold on, Bakugo… We're coming."


	7. Hideout Raid Begins

"Can I just be the first to say this? If we get caught like this, I think our UA registrations are on the line." Hope said. "Wait….not everyone is in on this?"

"Sorry Hope, but a larger group increases the odds of getting caught." Jexi said.

"He's right. We're on our own from here." Harpuia said.

"Leviathan's definitely safe, that's for sure. But me, Hope, Himeno, and more importantly Tsumugi? I think we're treading on hot water here." David said.

"Well yeah. You guys could get expelled where as me, Ace, Harpuia, Fefnir, Phantom and Fulgore...have absolutely nothing to lose." Jexi said.

"But if worse comes to worse. We'll take some of the blame too." Ace said.

"More importantly, we can't go out searching like this." Tsumugi said. "People will instantly recognize Jexi, David and Hope from the Sports Festival."

"She's right...you guys need disguises." Jexi said as they glared at him. "Come on. I don't wanna look ridiculous."

"That includes you too." Fefnir said.

"Hey, guys!" Izuku said calling over to them from a clothing store. "Over here!"

"Izuku?" Hope said seeing Yaoyorozu, Iida, Kirishima, and Todoroki near a clothing store.

"So you decided to try and rescue Bakugo too. I had a feeling things might come to this." Jexi said.

"We are." Eijiro said. "And you're not talking us out of it or taking us back or...hey wait...why are you out here?"

"Uh...nothing?" Himeno asked.

"We're rescuing Bakugo too." Jexi said.

"Guess we're all in the same boat." Hope said.

"*sigh* Mr. Aizawa and the other classmates would freak out if they knew we were going to do this." David said.

"By the way guys…nice disguises." Ace said.

Izuku was dressed like a gangster, complete with goatee, Momo was a hostess in a dress and her hair changed, Todoroki was a host as he had a black wig spiked that covered his right eye, Iida was a barber complete with a mustache, and Eijiro looked like a punk wearing large fake horns of some kind.

"Alright boys, it's your turn."

"Gods help us all…" David said.

David was dressed like a enigmatic performer with a black dress suit, cape and a hawk mask to conceal his face.

"Nice. Now Jexi, you...huh? Hey, where'd he go?" Hope said before seeing a note. "Not doing it?! Ugh...so stubborn."

"Well, looks like you're up, Hopey my man." Ace said.

"Fine… let's get this over with…" Hope said.

A minute later, Hope was dressed like a thug with a black hoodie and a mask covering his face.

"Well?" Hope asked.

"Two words for both you and David...Love it." Ace said. "And also David with that outfit, you look like a Phantom Thief."

"Don't remind me…" David said as he sweatdropped.

"You thinking about that traitorous bastard, Goro Akechi aka Crow?" Hope asked.

"Yep. The Phantom Thieves actually told me about him while we were in the Kadic Redux. Poor guy was on the wrong side of justice there…" David said.

"So...I guess we're all set then?" Fefnir asked.

"Of course. Not just to save Bakugo, but to avenge Leviathan as well." Fulgore said.

"So...how about we go rescue our friend?"Jexi said jumping down.

"Definitely. Be prepared to fight if it comes to that." Ace said.

"But...I could have sworn they had two locations on the league." Phantom whispered to Jexi.

"Well...there's a fifty-fifty shot Bakugo is in either location. I already set up a team to deal with the other location while you all changed." Jexi said.

"Oh, so that's why you backed out. I'm not complaining." Hope said.

"I also didn't tell you just in case there was a spy in the city." Jexi said. "Now...which way, Yaoyorozu?"

"North. Shouldn't be too far." Yaoyorozu said as they headed north to an old abandoned building. "Here."

"Hmm. Definitely looks abandoned. But considering the tracker was put on a villain, we can definitely say it isn't empty." Harpuia said.

"Indeed, I've got multiple heat signatures coming from inside." Phantom said.

Hope then took a look inside. "Oh, dear god… guys? I think you may wanna take a look at this."

"Hold on." Eijiro said taking out some night vision goggles. "What is so...gah!"

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

"Look inside. Left corner." Eijiro said as Izuku did so, as they spotted some pods of some kind inside.

"Wait...are all of these….Noumu?" Izuku said.

"It's...some kind of Noumu production plant." Jexi said.

"There's gotta be a whole army of those freaks in there." Hope said.

"This may not be their hideout, but...this discovery is still crucial." Himeno said.

"We can't just rush in yet. We need to figure out a plan." Tsumugi said.

Meanwhile in the League of Villains Bar, Bakugo had just gotten out of his restraints and surrounded by the villains.

"Master, lend me your power." Shigaraki said.

"A master. And I thought you were the boss around here. But you're just a sidekick." Bakugo said.

"Compress, Kurogiri, put him back to sleep." Shigaraki said.

"If you want me to bow, then get on your knees and beg!" Bakugo said.

Before any moves were made a knock on the door came. "Hello, I got a pizza delivery here."

The villains were cautious before the wall behind Spinner was knocked down with a hearty "SMASH!" as All Might came crashing in.

"What the?" Spinner said.

"Kurogiri! Gate!" Shigaraki said.

"I do not think so! Binding...Lacquer Chain Prison!" said the wooden hero Kamui Woods.

"Just wood huh?" Dabi said before two figures ran in and kicked him out. One was Gran Torino while the other was Sanji.

"Take a nap, why don't you...ya patchwork moron." Sanji said.

"Why you…" Compress said before a figure wrapped an arm around him.

"No no. No getting away, please." Medusa said. "Shall I gently kick you around?"

"How...how did they find us so fast?" Spinner said.

"Because...we are here now." a voice said as Sabo stood there with Zoro, Erza, Gajeel, Lloyd, Sectonia and Spade.

"Right after the Press Conference?" Compress said. "They had this ruse planned the whole time."

"Indeed and don't bother, because you all are going to jail." Medusa said.

"And I wouldn't bother trying to run either." a voice said as a hero slid through the door crack, the ninja like hero Edgeshot. He opened the door as police marched in. "This place is surrounded by police and pro heroes like Endeavor."

"You'd all best surrender now. There's no escape." Sectonia said.

"So you all have backup? Well two can play at this game! Kurogiri! Warp over as many as you can!" Shigaraki said.

"The Noumu right?" Sabo asked. "Sorry...but you won't really be depending on them."

Back at the factory…

"Huh? Why is the earth...whoa!" Fulgore said seeing a giant yet familiar woman pulling back a leg.

"Oh geez… TAKE COVER!" Hope said running to safety.

"Wait, what?!" Tsumugi asked before the others looked and saw Mt. Lady with a truck placed in her foot as she brought her leg down hard, making a giant hole as three heroes walked in.

"This is incredible! Best Jeanist, Mt. Lady, Tiger and Gang Orca! So many heroes in one place!" Hope said.

"It's safe to say the Heroes had this all planned from the beginning, right David?" Himeno asked.

"Yep. It's pretty impressive, I'd say." David said.

Back at the bar…

"What? Why… why aren't the Nomus coming over? Kurogiri, whats going on?!" Shigaraki asked.

"They were supposed to be in a fixed location but...I cannot call upon them." Kurogiri said.

"You underestimated us, Shigaraki. This young boy's ideals, the police's diligence, and heroes. Be they pro or beyond this world." All Might said.

"You are all better off if you take us seriously. Magne aka Kenji Higashi, Compres aka Atsuhiro Sako, Spinner aka Shuichi Iguchi, Himiko Toga and Twice aka Jin Bubaigawara. We worked diligently through the night to discover your true identities." Gran Torino said. "One thing remains...where is your master?"

"Save me….please save me master!" Shigaraki said as water portals appeared from nowhere as Noumu started to crawl out of them.

"What?! Where are they coming from?!" Sanji asked.

"I thought we made sure they couldn't come through, what's happening?!" Gajeel asked.

"Stop Kurogiri!" Erza said.

"I knocked him out before the portals began. This isn't his doing." Edgeshot said.

"It can't be… but there's only one possible man who can do this!" All Might said. "He's finally taking action…" he said before the water came from Bakugo's mouth, covering him till he vanished.

"Master…." Shigaraki said.

2 minutes earlier at the other heroes location…

"I can't believe...she brought the building down." Hope said as they peeked inside.

"Get the transports ready. There could be more of them." Jeanist said.

"Ragdoll! Come on, Ragdoll wake up!" Tiger said holding Ragdoll.

"She looks like she's breathing." Orca said.

"Yes, but look at her. What have they done to you my friend!" Tiger said as Ragdoll while still living looked lifeless like a doll.

As the group was about to leave and make it seem they were never there, footsteps were heard from inside the building. "I'm sorry, Tiger. But Ragdoll's quirk seemed so useful that I had to have it." A figure said.

"...! What is…" David said. "...This presence. I've never felt anything like this before."

"You felt it too. I can even feel his aura. It's...massive and black. Almost like...death in human flesh." Jexi said.

"...Such evil and hatred…!" Ace said as he collapsed to his knees.

"A presence so overwhelming that it would leave people stiff in shock. There is only one person on file with that kind of willpower." Tsumugi said.

"The one Izuku told us about." Hope said.

"You're saying...It's him?" David asked.

"No mistake. This is him...All for One." Jexi said.

"That's All for One?!" Ace said in shock.

As soon as that was said, the building exploded in sheer impact. Moments later, everyone in the alley was frozen in fear, the presence of just one man so great, that no one could move. Floating there among the wreckage was a burly man in a tuxedo, wearing over his face a menacing black mask fitted for concealment and breathing.

"Now then...lets begin." he said.


	8. Symbol of Peace

"Out of all the villains we've faced...this one is the worst of them all." Ace said with a pale face.

"I don't blame you for being scared, Ace. Anyone would be intimidated by that kind of presence." David said.

"So much death and destruction given form… I can't even move…" Hope said.

"I've never felt...anything like this before. Wait...I have. Back during that meeting with...the Axis?" Jexi said.

"Jexi, are you telling me that…" Hope said. "No, I won't ask."

"There's no mistaking this presence. All for One...is a leading member of that group. That Axis." Jexi said.

"I'm not feeling well." Ace said before fainting as Fefnir grabbed him.

"Honestly guys...if we enter a fight with this guy...I'm not even sure we'd be able to win." Jexi said.

"Let alone make it out alive. But, what are we gonna do? Bakugo and the others are in that area right now." David said.

"Omega's presence pales in comparison to All for One's." Phantom said. "Any ideas of what we can do?"

"Don't ask me, I'm using up all my energy to keep upright." Hope said looking out and seeing the League gather with All for One. "It looks like they haven't caught on to us yet, but we need a way to get Bakugo out of there."

"I think I may have one...but it's a bit risky." Tsumugi said looking to Eijiro. "Eijiro, you are the key to this strategy."

"Me?" Eijiro asked.

"Your plan just might work, Tsumugi, but we can't go out there recklessly." Hope said. "We need a diversion, something big…"

"Ah… there you are." All for One spoke.

For a moment, everyone thought that All for One had found them, that it was over, but All for One wasn't focused on them, as coming down from above was All Might as he rammed into All for One with all he had.

"I'll have you give back my student… All For One!" All Might said.

"Okay...never thought I would say this but...what's your plan, Tsumugi?" Jexi asked.

"First, Izuku and Tenya will hold on to Eijiro, with Izuku using One for All Full Cowling and Tenya using Recipro Burst to punch through the pull with Eijiro using Hardening to defend them. Next, David and Todoroki will form an ice ramp to send them high in the sky above the battleground." Tsumugi said. "That's where you come in, Eijiro. From what I've been told, ever since the school year started, you've developed a solid bond with Bakugo. If he hears you calling for him, he'll reach out to you."

"And the rest of us? What do we do?" Hope asked.

"We cover them in case the villains take notice, then run like heck." Jexi said.

"Hit and Run? I can do that." Hope said.

"Yes, and I shall provide air support." Harpuia said.

"Fefnir, can you cover us on the ground?" Hope asked.

"You got it! Phantom, get Ace somewhere safe, and meet back up here." Fefnir said as he handed Ace to Phantom as he flash stepped away.

"All for One is still a problem though. Will we be able to get past him?" Himeno asked.

"Remember when I said we needed a Diversion?" Hope asked pointing to All might fighting All For one. "He's the diversion we needed. Now let's do this already…. For Leviathan, for our classmates...and for Bakugo!"

"(Let's do this!)" Fefnir said in Japanese.

And so the plan began in earnest, Izuku, Iida and Eijiro forming up on top of the ally. Izuku used Full Cowling and Iida activated Recipro Burst, Eijiro hardened and the three busted through the wall.

"David, Todoroki, NOW!" Izuku called.

"Good luck." Todoroki said as he and David made the ice ramp.

Hope then breathed in as he jumped over the alleyway and yelled at the top of his lungs….

"FOR THE FUTURE OF HERO SOCIETY!"

"Heh, not bad kid." Fefnir said as he readied Sodom and Gomorrah.

The three rescuers jumped off the ice ramp as the Villains were distracted, flying over their heads. In that instant, Eijiro reached his hand out, and from above, called down to Bakugo.

"Come on!" Eijiro called out.

"Grr. You bunch of idiots!" Bakugo said grabbing Eijiro's hand as they carried him off.

"What the?" Spinner said.

"They're getting away." Compress said.

"Over to me." Magne said using her quirk. "And...repel!" he said firing Compress right after them.

"Oh no you don't!" Harpuia yelled before slamming Compress onto the ground towards Fefnir.

"This is for my sister, jackass!" Fefnir yelled before slamming Compress in the face back at Magne. But that Compress melted before he hit them.

"You idiots! That was a clone I created!" Twice said posing. "The real one's over there!" he said pointing to the sky as Compress was flying to the four.

"Titan Cliff!" Mount Lady said growing as she countered the real Compress with her face. "Get outta here...you dumb kids." she said before falling unconscious.

"Mt. Lady..!" Hope said. "So there really is a heart of a hero in you…"

"Hope, come on. It's time to go." Jexi said.

"Fefnir, Harpuia, we gotta pull out!" Hope said.

"No way. You asses are gonna…" Twice said before a figure charged at him.

"Iron Dragon's...Club!" Gajeel said whacking Twice.

"You won't go for them!" Lloyd said knocking out Spinner.

"Not now...or ever!" two voices said as Gran Torino and Spade kicked out Magne.

"Sectonia, we'll leave the rest to you guys." David said.

"How dare you…. You Heroes… you keep getting in the way!" Shigaraki said.

"How about you be a good little boy and keep quiet?" Medusa asked as she used her chain daggers to tie Shigaraki up but before they could reach, Shigaraki was pulled away by a force. "What?"

"Forcible Quirk Activation: Magnetism!" All For One said as the remaining members were being pulled into the warp gate he created earlier.

"It's okay Medusa, let em go!" Sabo said. "We still have this guy to deal with."

"Understood." Medusa said before jumping next to him.

"I have to say, your allies and students are impressive, All Might." All For one said. "Unfortunately, none of you are going to see them again."

"We knew what we were getting into charging in like this." Zoro said. "You think we would have run the other way? Not happening."

"You can spout your threats all you want. We're not turning back now!" Spade said pulling out Tyrfing.

"I've already lost a brother...I'm not gonna make them cry for my death!" Sabo said.

"Between you and me… I know how it feels to be on your side of the conflict." Sectonia said. "But I have friends who believe in me now. I'll do everything I can for their sake!"

"Dwarven Vow #9: Fall down seven times, stand up eight. It doesn't matter how many times you take us down, we'll keep getting back up, stronger than ever." Lloyd said.

"Even if there's no hope, we'll keep looking till we find some. We control our own fate!" Medusa said. "And I won't let anyone say otherwise."

"You've only brought this upon yourself for taking one of our own." Erza said. "You will know our full wrath."

"We're not letting you walk this world as if you own the place anymore!" Gajeel said.

"You're a crappy bastard who should just stick to hiding in the trash." Sanji said.

"You've already crossed the line when your underlings harmed Leviathan, now you shall face judgement." Phantom said as he appeared.

"What are you doing?" Sanji said.

"Harpuia and Fefnir can handle getting those others out...but I cannot forgive this man for his sins." Phantom said. "He needs to pay."

"Count me in too." Fulgore said as he walked up. "To those that hurt my dear Levy, I will show no mercy!"

"Very well...you all can come at me if you wish. As I have said before...let us begin." All For One said.


	9. One for All vs All for One

We return where we stopped the last time with the heroes from the groups that were part of the raid along with All Might looking back at All for One...ready for the fight of their lives.

(Cue-It Has to Be This Way: Metal Gear Rising Revengance)

All For One made the first move as he launched black and red like tendrils at the group as they dodged, All Might going straight for his polar opposite.

The two collided fists, Kicking up dust as the two traded Blows as the others came up to back up the Symbol of Peace.

"We can't let him go this alone!" Gajeel said. "Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel said firing it.

"Iron is it? Hmm...Impact Recoil!" All for One said as the attack landed not doing anything only with Gajeel taking all the damage and sent flying.

"Gajeel!" Erza said before charging at All For One. "Re-" she said before All For One got close.

"Air Cannon + Kinetic Booster + Strength Enhancer." he said before unleashing a powerful attack sending her flying too.

"He's combining quirks now. Guess that's a benefit for a man who's spent most of his life stealing them." Sabo said.

"No kidding. It's like we just walked into a death match against death itself." Zoro said.

"He's already sent two of our own flying far. I'm not liking our odds here." Sanji said.

"We have to think of something…" Spade said. "(I wonder)" He thought.

"Fire Fist!" Sabo said launching an attack at him.

"Air Cannon." All for One said extinguishing the fire.

"Here I come…" Medusa said before getting into a feral stance and charging at All For One with the speed of a shooting star.

"Such incredible power from someone with no quirk. I'm almost jealous...almost." All for One said lifting a single hand.

Medusa hit something as she felt him block her attack before she jumped away.

"No way, he blocked Medusa's attack with just one...ah!" Spade said seeing the same warp portal with Phantom sticking out and looking beaten.

"She did hit something...just not me." All for One said.

"This isn't good… He's got a counter for everything we throw at him." Lloyd said.

"I may have an idea. But you may not like it." Spade said before a dark aura washed over him.

"Spade, are you nuts?! You can't use that power, you'll go crazy!" Sanji said.

"Besides...you even sure you'll even match up against this guy?" Sabo asked.

"I'll have to try, it can give you guys a chance to come up with something." Spade said as he donned his dark armor and launched at All For One.

"Useless…" All For One said. "Air Cannon + Springlike Limbs + 4x Kinetic Boosters + 3x Strength Enhancers." he said as power swelled within his arm.

"Raaaaaaaaaaah…..! HAAAAAAAAH!" Spade called as he and All For One Collided, making a massive shockwave.

"Did he get him?" Sabo asked.

Spade was seen kneeling on the ground as All For One was pushed back a bit. "So close...but you never had a chance, young man." All For One said.

"He even countered that. This doesn't look good…" Lloyd said.

"Raaahhh!" All Might shouted running past them. "Get out of here! I will not let you harm them! Texas...SMASH!" All Might said smashing All for One into the ground breaking his mask while steam was letting loose from All Might.

"His time is up." Zoro said.

"Grr...I doubt my Noble Phantasm would help." Medusa said.

"You know...that phrase you said...it reminded me...of the one who had One for All before you...your mentor...Nana Shimura." All For One said as his face was revealed with his eyes completely covered by scar tissue with only his mouth the only visible part of his face.

"Oh dear god…" Phantom muttered in shock.

"Such gashly scars… What are we even looking at?" Sectonia asked.

"A man who possibly lost his own sanity." Spade said.

"Do you know why I took Tomura Shigaraki under my tutelage?" All For One asked. "It's because he was related to your own mentor. You see...Tomura Shigaraki's true name is Tenmo Shimura...her grandson." he said as All Might looked stunned as his muscle form slowly depleted.

"Don't! If it wears off now, you'll…" Sectonia said.

"Sectonia...it's already too late to cover this up." Zoro said pointing up as news helicopters had come to their location.

"I killed your master sure, but you took away so much more from me. I want you to die broken and despair ridden for the whole world to see." All for One said as his arm was augmenting itself with multiple quirks.

"No!" Sectonia said as she clashed with All for One.

"Sectonia… I'm disappointed, you know. You were quite respected but now...you'll even let innocents die." All for One said pointing to a child in the rubble.

"Don't do it!" Sectonia said.

"I will obliterate everything All Might and now you and your companions try to protect." All for One said firing but when it cleared, they saw that Lloyd has already gotten the boy out.

"Don't worry. He's okay." Lloyd said.

"This wasn't...how things were suppose to go." All Might said still on the fact of Tomura and his mentor.

"You mustn't give up." Sectonia said struggling to maintain her clash. "Remember why you became the Symbol of Peace. It was because you were willing to save all of life, no matter who or what it may be. If you lose yourself in the past, you will never reach towards the future you're seeking."

"Your little conversation will do nothing. I've taken a piece of him...his pride...his dignity...his courage." All For One said.

"Shut...up!" All Might shouted as he started gathering power into his right arm. "A hero...protects all that is precious. Which is why...I will defeat you...because I AM HERE!" he shouted.

"He's...using what little of his quirk is left." Sabo said.

"If he does this...it's very likely he won't be able to use One for All at all after this is done." Zoro said.

"So be it." All Might said.

"Heroes Never Die...And All Might is proof of that…" Medusa said.

"I'll snuff out your life, and what's left of the flame of One for all, right now." All For One said finishing his arm enhancement. "Spring Like Limbs + 4x Kinetic Boosters + 3x Strength Enhancers + Proliferation + Hypertrophy + Rivet + Spearlike Bones! All together...they make the Ultimate Combination!"

"Sectonia, get out of there!" Fulgore said as he blocked the attack meant for her.

"Fulgore!" Sectonia said as parts of him were sent flying.

"Move...out of the way!" All Might said tossing Fulgore aside as he charged in as his fist collided with All for One's.

"Futile! Impact Recoil!" All for One said sending All Might's power back at him.

"Him showing up here...means I've failed as a teacher. Which is why I have to make it up to him!" All Might said. "I'll beat you not because I'm a symbol...but like my master before me...I won't rest until I've finished training young Midoriya. I won't...I refuse...to die!" All Might said as power went into his left arm as he slugged All For One.

"It's still weak!" All for One said.

"That's because I didn't put my back into it!" All Might said as he charged while bleeding as he delivered his last most powerful punch. "Goodbye...All for One….United...States of….SMASH!" he said delivering a crushing punch to All for One...defeating him. "Goodbye...One for All." he thought.

"He did it…" Medusa said as she held Fulgore up.

All Might raised his arm and showed his muscle form one last time before reverting as he pointed out. "You're...next!" he said.

"(Seems the torch has been passed onto you, Izuku Midoriya.)" Medusa thought.

In the city square, the group that had been near the ward watched in awe as most cheered while Izuku cried upon understanding All Might's message. Some say the message was a threat to villains that the symbol of peace endured...but Izuku knew all too well...that now...it was his turn.


	10. Galaxy King Reprieve

After the defeat of All For One and his imprisonment into the Maximum Security Prison Tartarus, All Might officially announced his retirement, allowing Endeavor to take his place. However, the landscape of heroes was truly changed. The Fate of Class 1-A as well as what happens next to our heroes is unclear.

"With All Might's Retirement from heroics, there is a big gap in the wake of protection. I fear for the safety of our students, and yet… I couldn't be more prouder." Nezu said.

"So, what's our next move?" Snipe asked.

"The Safety and Experience of our students is in fact our top priority. However, I still believe it is a benefit to continue our partnership with our dear Hero friends. What is your take, Mr. Aizawa?" Nezu asked.

"Most of them tend to rush into danger against school regulations, especially those who were once students here. But at the end of the day...they still manage to get results." Aizawa said.

"Yes. And with the symbol of peace now retired...I think it's time to implement a few plans I've had in mind for awhile now." Nezu said.

And so, Nezu moved to authorize the movement of introducing a dorm System into UA, to ensure the safety of all the students. But for all of Class 1-A and Class 1-B Students Itsuka Kendo and Ibara Shiozaki, there was something Nezu wanted to discuss with Jexi, Hope, David and Ace.

"You want to have the remaining members of Class 1-A join us?" Jexi asked.

"Principal Nezu, I… what brought this on?" Hope asked.

"This world has just lost the symbol of peace. But...you are all still symbols in your own right." Nezu said. "You've proven time and time again...that you are the heroes the worlds deserve."

"Are you sure? I mean I know my best friends here. But..." Ace said.

"Cmon, Ace. You know you're part of this as much as the rest of us." Hope said.

"So...my proposal...will you four accept to it? And keep in mind, we will accommodate any requests you may have." Nezu said.

"Well, there is one." David said.

"Yes?" Nezu asked.

"During the fight against Mustard back at the campsite, Tetsutetsu showed concern for Shiozaki and was willing to risk his life to protect us. This may sound crazy, but if he wishes, I think he would like to accompany us too." David said.

"Is that so? In that case, we will be more than happy to have him join you." Nezu said.

"Thank you, Principal Nezu." David said with a bow.

"Are you okay with having all of Class 1-A to come with us, Mr. Aizawa?" Ace asked.

"I wouldn't even bother being here if I thought otherwise." Aizawa said.

"Mr. Aizawa… I… Words cannot express how inexcusable our actions these past few days were, but…" David said.

"No…" Tsumugi said as she came up. "The whole operation was my idea. If anyone deserves the full extent of what punishment he has to offer, it should be me."

"Tsumugi…" Ace said.

"You went there without permission but you went and rescued Bakugo….a 3 day suspension from classes while you're here." Aizawa said.

"Yes sir." Tsumugi said.

"That's not so bad at least…" Ace said before seeing a message from Mari. "Leviathan and Fulgore's repairs have been finished."

"Fulgore… If he hadn't jumped in the way of All for One's attack, Sectonia would've died… I don't know how I would be able to bear something like that." David said.

"He did a very heroic thing to help her, you should feel proud." Ace said putting a hand on David's shoulder.

"And if he hadn't done that...All Might might not have gotten his chance to finish things." Jexi said.

"Yeah, I guess he can be accounted for that." David said. "Still, something about that scene seemed...familiar."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ace asked.

"I think I may know what it was about." Aizawa said. "I've read the reports. A few years ago, your sister was kidnapped by nagas, right?"

"Yes. That's right." David said.

"I was able to investigate it further. It turns out, your comrade, Eikichi Shimaru, wasn't killed out of torture." Aizawa said.

"He wasn't?" David asked.

"You were traumatized from the incident, so you wouldn't be able to picture the whole thing. But the truth was, you were their target. Eikichi knew this, so he pushed you out of the way, taking the fall instead. He sacrificed himself, so that you would live." Aizawa said.

"Whoa…." Hope said. "David, your friend, I have to say, is a true hero."

"So, that was it. It was the truth of the event, and I hadn't realized it until now…" David said.

"So, no matter what happens, never stop on your journey. You owe it to him, as well." Aizawa said.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Aizawa, sir!" David said.

"Now then… let's get my class together as well as Shiozaki, Kendo and Tetsutestu, and meet up at the Galaxy King." Aizawa said.

Later, the respective UA Students were gathered near the Galaxy King.

"Thank you all for coming. Now then, we haven't forgotten that the purpose of the training camp was to grant you all Provisional hero Licenses." Aizawa said. "Kirishima, Yayorozu, Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida. You five as well as some of the hero groups went to that place that night to rescue Bakugo."

Everyone was at a standstill, as they were shocked Aizawa knew.

"From all the reactions, I can assume you all knew about this and tried to stop them." Aizawa said. "I'll be completely frank here… were it not for All Might's retirement, I would expel every single one of you except for Jirou, Hagakure, Bakugo and Leviathan. Now look alive. Enjoy your new homes." He said walking off.

Soon Mari walked up to the four group leaders. "Alright, I have good news, and a little bit of bad news but not that bad."

"Okay." Hope said. "What's the good news?"

"The good news is, Fulgore and Leviathan have been successfully repaired. As for the bad news, Leviathan's armor was damaged but I managed to replace it and reinforce it with stronger metal, she's inside the ship right now."

"Well that's a relief…" Hope breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now...to explain about the ship. It's a cruiser class ship with 49 levels inside. Residential levels are normally on the 2-5 floors giving everyone their own room by choice." Jexi said. "Now...since I already have most of Class A in my group, the rest of you can decide who you can go with."

"I'll go with Hope." Shoji said.

"Same here." Hagakure said.

"Why me, Shoji?" Hope asked.

"To be honest, it's mostly because of how easily we gelled during the training camp attack. If it wasn't for your idea to lure Dark Shadow to Bakugo and Todoroki, I couldn't stand to think of what could happen. It was an obvious decision for me at the start." Shoji spoke using one of his arms.

"Wow, I had no idea that you thought that highly of me that way." Hope said. "It'll be great to have you with me Shoji. You too, Hagakure."

"Glad to be a part of the team!" Hagakure said cheerfully.

"Let's see, that only leaves four students not assigned. Ojiro, Sato, Koda and Sero." Izuku said. "Ace, David, why don't you pick who you want?"

"Yeah...I mean I have plenty of UA students so...it should only be fair you two get a pick." Jexi said.

"Alright." Ace said. "Ojiro, Sato, would you two like to join Spirit Force?" Ace asked.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Ojiro said.

"We'll do our best for you guys." Sato said.

"Okay, so that leaves me with…" David said.

"You guessed it, us." Sero smiled as Koda looked nervous. "Hope you don't mind, man."

"Not at all. I think we'll work great together." David said.

"I would have to agree as well." Leviathan's voice said.

"Hey, Si- Oh my god…" Fefnir muttered in shock.

Leviathan still had some of her armor, but she no longer had her helmet showing her long blue hair and a red triangle on her forehead, her ears looked high tech as her arms looked more human as she had sleeves on them.

"Mari, what the heck did you do? I thought you said you gave her new armor." Miles said.

"I did, I just decided to give her a bit more human appearance, luckily she has her armor and defenses installed still." Mari said.

"It's not too much is it?" Leviathan asked. "What do you think Fulgy?"

"I think it looks really great on you. Mari has really outdone herself with this one." Fulgore said holding his arm.

"Still thinking about that fight against All for One?" Miu asked.

"That's right. When my parts were sent flying, I thought I had messed up. And damn, did that hurt." Fulgore said.

"I'm just so glad you're safe." Leviathan said as she laid her hands and head on Fulgore's chest. "You did a great thing helping protect Sectonia."

"Awww…. That's so cute!" Mina said.

"Alrighty then, your stuffs already set up, so…" Hope said.

"Thanks Hope, but I already explained that bit." Jexi said.

"Oh, sorry." Hope said.

"Anyway, you each have your choice of rooms, each person can have a single one by choice. Kitchen is on the 7th level and bath is on the 11th.

"And before you get any ideas Mineta, the baths are separated by gender." Hope said.

"Plus there is a scanner at each bath door. One letting in boys, and one letting in girls. Someone tries to break in, they get shocked with 1 million volts of electricity." Jexi said.

"The security measure was my idea." Lemon said.

"Isn't 1 million a bit much?" Al asked.

"It was either electricity or a machine gun turret." Jexi said.

"Are you crazy?!" Al said to Lemon.

"Actually, the machine gun was my idea. It sounded cool." Natsu said.

"You're stupid." Al said with a deadpanned expression.

"Relax. 1 million volts won't kill you, but it can leave you a little stunned and maybe grasping for life." Kiyo said. "But no death."

"Whew…" Izuku said.

"Anyway, you guys make yourselves at home." David said. "Oh yeah, and in case you guys want to test out your skills against our past enemies, we have a battle simulator in the 8th level."

"Not to mention sports fields in the 15th level and an arcade in the 12th if you guys want a chance to unwind." Leia said.

"I had no idea the Galaxy King was so big…" Hagakure siad.

"It's like a bunch of mansions in one!" Ochako said falling over backwards.

"Uraraka!" Iida said.

"Easy there!" Tamamo said using her talisman fan to wave wind into Ochako's face.

It was later that all of the student had unpacked and chosen their rooms. It was after that Mina had an idea.

"Let's go around and see who has the coolest rooms! It'll be fun!" Mina said.

Izuku was in shock because his room was stationed right next to Asta's as they went inside and saw lots of All Might memorabilia.

"All Might everywhere! You're such a fanboy, Deku!" Ochako said.

"Well I admire him… this is embarrassing." Izuku said.

"Asta's room isn't too shabby either." Denkei said looking inside as he saw a plain looking room with the Clover Kingdom flag on the wall and a photo of all the people from the church.

"Yeah, its just enough to make me feel at home." Asta said.

"Wait...you have a single photo of that sister?" Denki asked.

"Of course I do. I'm gonna marry her someday so I have to have a picture of her." Asta said.

"Has anyone told him you can't marry Nuns?" Mina asked.

"We tried, but he's too stubborn." Al said.

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Asta said. "Besides, we can make it work."

"Okay, next up, Tokoyami! I think his room is right next to Gundham's." Uraraka said as they saw Tokoyami standing by his door.

"Not a chance." he said.

"Aw come on, Lighten up a little!" Gemini said as the girls shoved him aside as they looked inside a dark looking room filled with things themed around darkness and evil.

"So dark and scary…!" some of the girls said.

"You fiends…" Tokoyami groaned.

Gundham let out a chuckle. "As I would expect from a fellow cursed one like myself. My living quarters are no different."

"More like exactly the same…" Mina said in fear as Gundham's room was as creepy as Tokoyami's, with sealing circles on the walls as well as spots for his Devas to rest.

"This is exactly how I pictured your room to be, Gundham, but at the same time, I really had a lot of expectations for more animal breeder stuff." Ochako said.

"Ha...you are a fool to believe that." Gundham said. "This is the room of a true master of darkness! Ahahaha!"

"Revelry in the darkness…." Tokoyami said to himself.

The next room up was Aoyama's. His was close to Lloyd's and was filled with several mirrors and shiny things.

"Like it? It is...Magnifique!" Aoyama said.

"Yup, this is exactly how I'd see Aoyama decorate." Hope said. "You're not weirded out by having him next to you, are you Lloyd?"

"After journeying with Zelos for a while, I kind of got used to it." Lloyd said.

"Oh, come on, Lloyd. That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Zelos asked.

"Wow Lloyd, your room is amazing!" Hagakure said as it was designed with multiple crafting tables and photos of his past journeys.

"So nostalgic, and so…um, Dwarven!" Mina said.

"Seeing one of those pictures kinda takes me back." Marta said.

"Well, for most of my life, I was raised by a dwarf. And he is an amazing dad." Lloyd said.

"And he still is, he and Noishe were doing well when you disappeared." Marta said. "They miss you, but they know you'll be okay."

"Let's see...the last boy student from UA from Class A on this floor is…" Jexi said as they looked at Mineta.

"Come on in girls." he said drooling a bit.

"Hell no!" Saki said.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly thrilled about what you've got in there…." Mahiru said.

"No one is." Jexi said. "How about we head to the next floor then."

"Sounds good." Al said.

Next to come was Ojiro whose room was next to Guy's. Inside was a plain looking room with not much inside.

"Not much on the creative side, man." Hope said.

"Well, I'm right next to Guy, so I can't really stand out much…." Ojiro said.

Ojiro was right, as Guy's room had a big desk for him to write, as he had the Jewel of Gardios on display as well.

"That Desk is Huge!" Denki said.

"You really write on that?!" Sero asked.

"Well sometimes I look over blueprints of Fontech machines as well. Come on it's not that big." Guy said.

"With all due respect Guy… it takes up half the room." Fuyuhiko said.

"To each their own, you should see Spade's room." Guy said.

"Yes, it's next to mine." Iida said.

Iida's room was very well neatly placed as well as having an assortment of books on the shelves.

"It's like a library in here, that's our class rep!" Mina said.

"You'll find nothing odd in here." Iida said.

Ochako then burst into laughter. "Why do you have so many pairs of Glasses?!" She laughed.

"I expect all of them to break due to serious training!" Iida said.

"Well why not wear safety glasses used for sports?" Al asked.

"Let him live, Al. Anyway, let's see Spade's room!" Mina said looking inside. "Holy Cow!"

Spade's room was decorated with an assortment of swords, along with pictures he's taken with various people the others haven't seen before as well as a picture of him, Ace, Simon, and their parents when they were younger.

"So many different swords!" Ochako said as Tetsu looked over all of them.

"Yeah, I collected most of these on my travels before I reunited with Ace." Spade said as he held his family picture.

"Wow Tetsu, you're like a man who just hit the jackpot in a casino." Ibuki said.

"Can you blame me? Just look at them all!" Tetsu said.

"Okay, next." Lemon said.

Next room was Kaminari whose room was next to Natsu and Happy's. Inside was a large mish mash of different items inside.

"Really?" The girls asked.

"This is a mall store I'd avoid." Jiro said.

"What? Come on, it's perfect!" Kaminari said. "Look, Jolteon's not complaining!" he said as it just slept on his bed.

"I think it looks cool." Mari said.

"See? Mari gets me!" Kaminari said.

"Natsu's room looks more interesting, I'd wager." Jiro said taking a peek inside. She saw it was simplistic with a display case with many souvenirs from past adventures as well as a bench and a hammock.

"Not bad. Looks nice." Papelne said. "Feels...homey."

"We based it off our house back home." Happy said.

Koda's room was up next, his was next to Kaito's. Inside was a cute looking room with stuffed animals, a small animal bed and a live rabbit.

"He has a rabbit!" The girls said.

"Bunny!" Al said as she picked him up and petted him.

"No fair, you tryin to win over the judges with cuteness or something?" Kaminari asked Koda.

"Aw come on, leave him alone." Hope said. "That said, Kaito's room is a lot like his Lab."

Hope was right. Kaito had a ton of space decorations lining his room.

"Space Everywhere!" Mina said.

"As expected of the Ultimate Astronaut!" Ochako said.

"Aw, shucks. I didn't think it was that special." Kaito said.

"Man...I can't help but feel humiliated." Kaminari said.

"That's because so far, they've only been picking on the boys. If this is gonna be a fair contest, we should at least be allowed...to see the girls rooms too." Mineta said.

"Don't even get any ideas, ball boy." Saki said with a dark aura as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh...that sounds awesome." Mina said.

"I'm in." Ochako said.

"Me three." Hagakure said.

"Ditto!" Al said.

"Let's just finish up the guys first. Next floor. I think Kirishima was up next on this floor, right?" Hope asked. "Wait, shouldn't we do Bakugo before you, Kirishima?"

"He said this was stupid so he went to his room to sleep." Eijiro said.

"Same old Bakugo…" Saki said.

"Whatever, we can do your room!" Kagura said as Eijiro came to his own room next to Jesse's.

"Okay...but I don't think you guys will get what I'm going for." Eijiro said opening the door to show a room decorated with a poster of large waves and a punching bag and a lot of manly things. "A den of manliness!"

"Kickass! It kinda looks like a dojo too!" Kagura said.

"Eh...if I had a boyfriend and found out he had a room like this...I'd dump him." Hagakure said.

"This room makes me wanna work out." Ochako said.

"Those two get it!" Eijiro said.

"What's your room like, Jesse?" Mina asked.

"Not all that special, really." Jesse said as it was like a regular bedroom, but with a phrasing from Sun Tzu's Art of War on the wall. An added decoration was a trophy on a table.

"This is a very nice bedroom." Saaya said.

"What's the trophy for?" Sachiko asked.

"While I was in the Coalition, I got roped into one of those Halo Marathon things. It took me a while, but eventually, I ended up winning the championship once." Jesse said.

"Nice. Remind me not to challenge you at something like that." David said.

"Don't worry about it. You're not that good at first-person shooters, anyway." Jesse said.

"Next up, Shoji! He's right next to..X's." Hope said.

"You're not gonna find anything here." Shoji said as they entered a room with only a small roll out bed.

"Oh. Do you want any extra furniture?" Al asked.

"So you're a minimalist." Todoroki said.

"I never really understood why anyone would want to fill their room with junk." Shoji said.

"Guys like this always have a super pervy side…" Mineta said rummaging through Shoji's bed.

"Like you?" Tapu Bulu said.

"Let's go shortstack!" Saki said grabbing Mineta's ear.

"Owowow! Watch the ear, watch the ear!" Mineta said.

"Alright, let's check out X's room." Mari said.

As they looked inside X's room they saw his maintenance pod in the center, along with four of his armors from past missions, two on each side.

"Oh, hey everyone." X said.

"Wow X, you really have a nice room. But no bed?" Hope asked.

"I'm a reploid so I use this maintenance pod to stay in overnight to recover from any injuries I might receive on our missions." X said.

"That's a Maverick Hunter for you." Gemini said.

"Okay! Let's head up to the 5th floor!" Mina said.

"So, my rooms up next right?" Sero asked before secretly smirking. "You're gonna like it." he said as they entered Sero's room which was right next to Ichiro's. Inside the room was very asian with some sort of Indian theme.

"Wow! This is an amazing room!" Saaya said.

"I didn't know you were into Fusion, Sero. This is cool." Tails said.

"That's me. Always the wild card." Sero said.

Ichiro's room was decorated the same way as in his office in the Imperial Theatre.

"I modeled my room after my accomodations at the Assault Force. I hope it's not too flashy." Ichiro said.

"It looks amazing!" Ochako said.

"Thank you very much!" Ichiro said.

"Now...the next boy from Class 1-A is…" Jexi said.

"It's me." Todoroki said as he approached his room which was next to Zoro's. "Let's get this over with. I'm very tired." he said opening the door to show a japanese style like room.

"Holy Hell!" Akane said.

"So Japanese!" Sonia marveled.

"It looks like it was even built differently!" Kaminari said.

"This feels homey." Kagura said.

"We've got the same kind of floor mats at my house. They're much more comfortable than hardwood." Todoroki said.

"Are you saying you remodeled this entire room in just one day like it was your House?! How'd you pull that off?!" Rainbow said.

"With hard work." He said plainly.

"This man is a beast." Kazuichi said.

"Hey, let's check Zoro's room." Mina said.

"Hey, stay out of there you…" Zoro said as they saw the room was just as japanese as Todoroki's but also having weights and a few training dummies inside.

"It's like looking in a mirror with Todoroki's! And look at the size of those weights!" Kaminari said looking at the massive weights.

"You lift weights that size?!" Mina asked.

"Yeah. I lift two of them a day. One as a sword and the other in my teeth." Zoro said.

"Talk about hardcore." Al said.

"This is fun. Okay, last boy from 1-A is…" Mina said.

"Me." Sato said as they headed to his room which was next to Zero's. Inside the room was normal except for some baking supplies and an oven.

"Do I smell cake?!" Stoj said with stars in her eyes.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that!" Sato said. "I finished early so I decided to bake a chiffon cake. I thought we could all share." he said opening the oven. "It's not iced but...want some?"

"Yes!" Stoj said excitedly.

"Hey, save some for us!" Ochako said as the girls rushed in.

"The Strong man's an expert baker?!" Mineta and Kaminari gawked.

"It's delicious, so fluffy…" Ochako said.

"Seems like Sato won Stoj over with his sweets." Al said as Stoj ate a piece as she had a bright aura around her.

"Well learning to bake was pretty much basic training for my Sugar Rush quirk since store bought sweets are pretty pricey." Sato said.

"Zero is up next. Knowing him, it's gotta be like X's." Sonic said.

And they were right as Zero's room also had a maintenance pod, but he also had his different weapons and Black Zero armor in two containment pods as he was currently working on his buster arm before noticing the others.

"Yo." Zero said.

"I thought you were a sword guy, why you workin on your buster?" Luna asked.

"Well I can't always rely on my melee weapons all the time, some fights I would have to use Long Range weapons." Zero said.

"Guess that's kinda true." Hope said. "Okay, off to the girls side of the residential levels. Starting on level 2 with Jiro."

They soon switched over to the level 2 rooms where Jiro was next to Azura's. Inside was a wide assortment of instruments set up around the room. To accomodate Noivern, the room was also fitted with soundproof walls and a large bed for it to sleep in.

"You have so many instruments!" Kaminari said.

"Can you play all of these?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, a little." Jiro said.

"Your room is girlier than this." Denki said to Aoyama.

"Because it is magnifique!" he said as Jiro stuck her earphone jacks in their ears unleashing harsh soundwaves.

"We're done here." Jiro said. "Azura's room, please."

They looked inside as it had both a medieval and japanese look to it as they saw Azura singing as she petted Kamui while streams of water danced around them.

"Hey, Azura, nice room!" Rainbow said.

"...! Rainbow, don't scare me like that. I was in the middle of singing." Azura said.

"And we're in the middle of a room contest." Rainbow said.

"Sorry for intruding." Hope said.

"Next is me!" Hagakure said leading them to her room which was next to Rachel's. "Ta-da!" she said as inside was a cute looking room with lots of pink and stuffed animals.

"Now this is what I call a girl's room, so pink." Hope said as Mineta went to Hagakure's clothing draw and sniffed in the odor.

"Plus Ultra…" Mineta said.

"Get away from there, Mineta you perv!" Hagakure said.

"I got this." Saki said as she grabbed the back of Mineta's shirt and dragged him away. "How about we have a little chat?"

"Oh...I'd be fine talking with you." Mineta said drooling.

As they disappeared down a corridor a loud shriek was heard.

"Uh..let's forget this and check out Rachel's room." Dan said.

Her room wasn't anything special, but there was a large bookcase with books about various subjects.

"Wow Rachel, I didn't peg you for being a studious type." Kendo said.

"Ja, it's as ze saying goes. A sound body, requires a sound mind." Rachel said.

"Okay, next up is me!" Mina said leading them to her room which was next to Sunset's. Inside it was a color clash of fuschia and black with still some cute things. "Nice right?"

"Yeah, it matches your color scheme." Al said.

"Goomy even likes the color! Just look at him, isn't he cute in this?" Mina said as Goomy smiled.

"I'd say so." Sunset said. "Alright, my turn. I think you guys may like my room."

Sunset's room was sort of japanese with wallpaper of crashing waves and bamboo forests as well as a wall showing the current arks she had obtained.

"Cool room, Sunset! Really suits you." Sci-Twi said.

"Yo-kai have my full interest so I decorate to accommodate a theme around them." Sunset said.

Uraraka's room was next as it was next to Titanica's, as the inside of hers looked the most normal next to Ojiro's.

"Yeah, it's not a very interesting room, I know." Ochako said.

"Mine's a little bit more interesting." Alice said as the others looked inside. It was bigger on the outside then it was on the inside.

"Whoa! Alice, did your room get messed up in size?!" Kaminari asked.

"Well, no. It was originally designed to accomodate me at Giant Size, so I kept it that way. It's great to help me practice my Partial Expansion whenever I'm alone. I just need to be at Giant Size to sleep at night." Alice said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Gemini said.

"Next is...Tsuyu. Where is she?" Himeno asked.

"Uh...she said she wasn't feeling well so she stayed in her room." Ochako said.

"Then last is Yaoyorozu then." Jexi said.

"The thing is… I may have miscalculated a little when it came to the rooms." Yaoyorozu said. "My room may be a little more cramped than expected."

Yayourozu lead them to her room that was next to Nami's, her room was fancy with white furniture, but there was a King sized bed in the room that blocked out most of the space in the room.

"That bed is huge! You can't even walk in here without it getting in the way!" Hiyoko said.

"It's my furniture from home and I didn't really know how cramped the room was." Yaoyorozu said.

"I keep forgetting she's so stinkin rich…" Usopp said.

"All right...let's see what Nami's got." Indigo said opening the door. Inside was a sketching desk with several pens and chart paper as well as a shelf filled with maps and charts and a small tangerine tree in the corner.

"Now this is what I like about a room. It reflects the owners personality." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but… where's all the treasure she keeps?" Mahiru asked.

"Don't even think about it!" Nami said whacking her with her clima tact.

Later…

"Okay, the Votes are tallied!" Mina said. "And the person with the coolest room in our class is… Rikido Sato, with a total of 6 leading votes!"

"Huh?!" Sato asked.

"To tell the truth, all the girls voted for you because of the cake, the sixth vote came from Stoj." Mina said.

"That's right!" Stoj said.

"That's why?!" Sato asked.

"Hey, way to bribe the judges!" Kaminari said.

"Yeah, no fair!" said a bruised and battered Mineta.

"It wasn't on purpose, what the heck?!" Sato asked.

"That was fun." Hope said.

"Hey, Hope? Could you bring Jexi, David, and Ace with you to somewhere private?" Ochako asked. "Also bring Tsumugi, Himeno, those protector robots, Fulgore too. Also, Deku, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima and Todoroki."

"Seriously, they're guardians and their names are Phantom, Fefnir, Harpuia, and Leviathan." Al said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jexi said as they were lead outside the ship at night where Tsuyu stood.

"So, Tsu… I have a feeling we know what this is about." David said.

"I guess you figured it out. You all know how straightforward I can be with expressing my opinions. You guys weren't there, but I spoke up about how the others actions and compared them to villains, but they went anyway." Tsuyu said.

"We understand why you would feel that way, Tsu. But...Bakugo is our friend. There was no way we could abandon him and leave him at All for One's mercy." Tsumugi said. "And this is coming from me."

"I can only guess the reason the girls held that contest was to bring us all closer together as a team. And I accept that." Hope said. "Now that Class A as well as Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki and Kendo are fully part of our teams, we needed this. So, let's all work together to become great heroes, all of us. What say you, Jexi?" Hope asked.

"Agreed. We can't do anything without a bit of unity." Jexi said.

"Thanks, everyone…" Tsuyu sobbed as the group comforted her.

Ace looked up as he stared at the moon and smiled. "I hope you are watching over us, Tsuki." He said.


	11. Intense Training

"So...what's gonna happen now?" Ace asked.

"According to Aizawa...the provisional licensing exams." Jexi said.

"Yes, Aizawa did say something about that at the beginning of camp." Leviathan said.

"That's right. If they're as intense as he says they are, we need to train like there's no tomorrow." Himeno said.

"There's also something else." Jexi said. "Nezu brought this to me today. He says in order to fulfill our keep our contract with this school...he wants ten members from each team to take the exam and pass."

"Really?" Ace said.

"That's intense. Ten members? I don't know how we can sortie that." David said.

"You don't need to worry about that very much. You, Himeno and Tsumugi already make three." Miu said.

"I make one for us." Leviathan said.

"And Hope alone makes one too. Where as I make zero currently enrolled." Jexi said.

"Let's see…." Hope said. "For my nine others, I'll go with Nu, Alice, Christy, Damien, Mary, Lacy, Gemini, Flamberge and Aqua."

"Well there's someone with everything figured out. Well I'll be participating. For my members...I'll pick myself, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Elementa, Natsu, Asta, Ranma, Dan and...Gray." Jexi said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" David asked.

"Totally sure." Jexi said.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure we don't caught in any friendly fire between those two." David said.

"Who are you gonna pick, David?" Hope asked.

"Mine are pretty obvious, I think. Sectonia, Francisca, Mayumi, Lloyd, Jude, Fulgore and Shuichi." David said.

"Ace, you got yours?" Hope asked.

"Yeah." Ace said. "Besides Leviathan, I chose myself, Phantom, Harpuia, Fefnir, Medusa, X, Zero, Axl, and Jalter."

"Well, it looks like we got our teams set up." Hope said. "Which brings me to the next bit. Aizawa wants us to help Class A focus on creating Ultimate Moves, such as the ones we have."

"Like ours in Color Fighting?" Ace asked.

"Something like that. As a lot of us know, everyone on our team uses a different type of Ultimate Attack. Mystic Artes, Noble Phantasms, EX Skills, etcetera. Then there are those with form changes like the Dare Drives or David, Jexi, Ace and My own god modes. What we do is no different from the Pros, because everyone has their own style, which relates to their own Ultimate Techniques." Hope said.

"But we really don't have a need for ultimate moves considering most of us has a fighting style all our own." Jexi said.

"True." Axl said.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to improve our styles before the Provisional License exam. You never know what could happen, so you need to be prepared, right?" Christy asked.

"Right. If we want to pass those exams, we'll have to train like there's no tomorrow." David said.

"If we know what we need to do, let's get everyone together in the Battle Simulator and get to training." Hope said.

Later in the Battle simulator, Class 1-A was changed into their Costumes with the selected members from all four teams. Aizawa was there, Along with Midnight, Cementoss and Ectoplasm.

"This'll be something huh?" Zero said.

"Indeed it will. For my class, creating Ultimate Moves are Ideal. For some of you, Ultimate moves are as easy to use as breathing. However, the Provisional Licensing exam isn't just about fighting. You will be tested on your teamwork, as well as gathering information and making quick decisions on the battlefield."

"Ultimate Moves don't necessarily have to be attacks." Ectoplasm spoke up. "Iida's Recipro Burst is great for an incredible boost at speed when it is needed."

"So it's like a secret weapon, anything that can be used no matter who or what were up against." Sato said.

"There's a smart boy." Midnight said. "For example, Kamui Woods's Lacquered Chain Prison is able to capture multiple targets at once quickly. That's exactly what we want to see."

"Now...let's cook up some enemies for you guys. Here's a call back from our first adventure." Dan said as the scene changed to a mountainous terrain where several Electrike and a Manectric encircled them.

"Pokemon!" Ace said.

"Oh, man. These guys are feisty." David said.

"Just calm down, Dave. This is a simulation. No need to be so tense." Mayumi said.

"She's right. We actually fought these guys in a place called the Amp Plains...where we unknowingly angered them during their migration." Dan said.

"This'll be interesting." Leviathan said. "Shall we get started?"

"I'm gettin charged up already, let's do this!" Kaminari said.

The Electrike pounced upon Fefnir with teeth bared as they bit into his body.

"Gaah!" Fefnir cried out.

"Fefnir!" Leviathan said.

"These are Electric-types. Water and Flying types are at a disadvantage here." Sectonia said. "But they're weak against Ground-type attacks, so Earth-elemental attacks should work well against them."

"In short...whack em onto the ground, big guy!" Flamberge said.

"Roger." Fulgore said as he swung his plasma claws at the Electrike, sending them spiraling.

"If ground is effective against them. Then ice will work just as well." Leviathan said.

"Not quite. Trust me, I know." David said. "We use ice attacks, the electricity will bounce all over the place."

"Huh, I guess it's different with other species." Leviathan said.

Several Electrike then came at Bakugo.

"Go and die!" he said using his power to take them all out before going at Manectric and defeating it. "Hey, I killed em. Make more." Bakugo said.

"..." Medusa stayed silent as she stared at Bakugo.

"More? Sure. Let's kick things up and bring in a big bad." Dan said as a large two headed dog appeared. "Meet Twinbellows."

"Uh… nice doggy?" Mineta asked.

"Alright! I'm gonna go wild on this one!" Flamberge said.

"Young Flamberge, hold up a minute." All Might said walking up. "You should focus on your weakness to Ice. I heard your Oven Cannon explodes if your fuse is doused. Instead of fighting foes your own element, take on enemies you're weak against instead."

"Since Twinbellows is fire, we would have to use water or ice attacks." Leviathan said. "In that case. JONABTAH!" She cried out as she transformed her spear into bladed fans of ice before she threw them at Twinbellows as they slashed through.

"Whoa…" Axl said.

"Alright! I'm gonna get stronger too!" Flamberge said pulling up the computer and typing in rapidly.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Tails said. "You're gonna break it!"

"I want a bigger bad!" Flamberge said as the room changed to an icy cavern as a figure appeared. This figure was FreezeMan.

"FreezeMan? Are you nuts?!" Francisca asked.

"If I'm gonna get stronger, I have to fight strong enemies. I can't fall behind everyone, so I'm gonna fight the strongest ice enemies I can and be at the top of my game on the flame!" Flamberge said.

"Wouldn't sparring with me be a better method?" Francisca asked.

"Oh… I really didn't think of that, Franny. Maybe I should've thought thro… WHOA!" Flamberge said avoiding a blast of ice. "We'll go a round later, Franny! First, can we get past this guy?!"

"Guess we've gotta take this one seriously!" Eijiro said as the class charged.

"Ice...Stage." FreezeMan said freezing the floor. "And now...Freeze Cracker!" he said firing frozen projectiles.

"Todoroki!" Izuku said.

"Got it." Todoroki said burning through the ice with his flames.

"I see. Well in that case have some more!" FreezeMan said.

"Flame Salvo!" Ace said as he launched a volley of fireballs at the attack. "Natsu!"

"Fire Dragon King's...Demolition Fist!" Natsu said throwing a powerful punch at FreezeMan, obliterating him.

"Phew… That was rough…" David said.

Sectonia then pulled up and started typing.

"What are you cooking up, Sectonia?" Dan asked.

"Well, you all mentioned how threatening I was when we first encountered, but...I want to see it for myself." Sectonia said as the room changed again. This time it was in a castle overlooking a sort of stalk.

"This is…!" X started.

"Yes… My castle. I didn't want to get you all involved in it, but…" Sectonia said.

"We understand. Sometimes, you must also conquer your inner demons." Midnight said.

"Don't worry, we're with you all the way, Lady Sectonia!" Ace said.

As Ace had said that, a figure has appeared. There was no mistaking the wasp-like body that was Sectonia's old form.

"So this is what Sectonia looked like back then?" Francisca asked.

"No doubt about it." Zero said. "At least from what Hope told us."

"Don't go easy...go all out." Jexi said.

Sectonia brandished her rapiers as Jexi said that, ready to face her old self.

"Use all that I have taught you, Milady." Spade said.

"Here she comes." Medusa said.

(Cue- Dirty and Beauty: Kirby Triple Deluxe)

Evil Sectonia zipped around the stage with lighting speed as she slashed at the group.

"Ultimate Move!" Mina said putting her hands together. "Shooting Acid from my hands attack!" she said spraying a stream of Acid, but it didn't reach the Old Sectonia.

"It's not gonna reach her that way, try making a nozzle with your hands!" Hope said.

"Hope, as much as we appreciate the help, this isn't our fight." Mina said.

"Right, it's Sectonia's." Hope said.

"And stop acting like a teacher. You aren't one." Aizawa said.

"Again, right." Hope said.

As Sectonia faced her simulated doppelganger, Aizawa points out something.

"As a hero, there are two types of battles. It's important to know the difference between the two. The first is a battle to save lives. The other is a battle for one's honor and pride." Aizawa said.

"He's right. We can't interfere in this, no matter how much we want to." David said.

"David's right. This fight will help Lady Sectonia when the time comes to face her dark side." Ace said.

Sectonia dodged her counterpart's light rings as she launched fireballs from her sword. Once the attack hits, Evil Sectonia struck with multiple thrusts, before our Sectonia countered and shot ice spires, defeating her.

"Whew… Nice one." Lloyd said.

"Be on your guard… It's not over yet." Sectonia said.

"She's right. After this was…" Shuichi said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as they saw the stalk begin to shake as four miracle fruits went into it as Evil Sectonia popped out in a light blue color.

(Cue- Moonstruck Blossom- Kirby Triple Deluxe)

"I've never seen that form before." David said.

"I don't know what this is, but it feels like Evil Sectonia's...soul." Medusa said.

"I can feel it. That form is the manifestation of my former twisted dark desires." Sectonia said.

"Seems like we'll be in for quite a fight." Axl said.

"You've got this, Sectonia. You've faced tougher scrapes before." David said.

"Thank you. Your support has always driven me onward when I needed it most." Sectonia said. "But this one, she didn't have anyone. She can no longer see what she is anymore. I'm glad you all pulled me out before I became...this. Now, it's time I bring this to an end." She said as she dashed forward. Lightning charged in her blades as she struck her evil self's vines. Evil Sectonia then popped her head out of the flower and charged at Sectonia herself, turning into a raging fireball.

"Now to finish this." Sectonia said as she entered Lavender God Mode. She then put her hands in front of her and started gathering energy. "Farewell… Lavender God's...Final Flash!" She said as she fired a massive energy blast at Evil Sectonia, who was covered in a blinding light before exploding into shining blue petals.

"Nice work. Not just to you but all you guys. Training's over for the day." Dan said.

"Also, to those enrolled in UA, if you feel you have matured enough, head over to the design studio to see about upgrading your costumes." Aizawa said.

"Upgrading costumes?" Leviathan asked.

"I'll have to go there anyway. I need to reduce the stress that my quirk puts on my arms." Izuku said.

"What's he talking about?" Hope asked.

"Oh...he didn't tell you?" Jexi asked. "According to the doctor that looked him over, that last attack he dealt Muscular back in the training camp greatly reduced the ligaments in his arms. If he keeps pulling moves like that, he won't be able to use his arms at all."

"Oh my." Ace said.

"And if that happens… He'll be rendered completely powerless." David said.

"That's why he's thinking of a new fighting style...one that doesn't use his arms." Jexi said.

"But with his legs instead huh?" Ace said.

"His legs? Hmm… Yes, that could work." Shuichi said.

"I agree. His arms are the major keypoint...but his legs...they're free for battle use. A kicking style of combat." Jimbei said.

"Something like Muay Thai right?" Spade asked.

"Maybe. I hope Izuku figures it out." Hope said.

Meanwhile with Ochako and Iida, along with Flamberge….

"So, you're thinking about making some Mods to your Oven Cannon?" Ochako asked.

"Yup, I may not really be a student here, but it'd be great to get some ideas for something else to fire my Cannon other than a fuse. What're you two working on?" Flamberge asked.

"I'm practicing using my own quirk on myself so I can improve my mobility, but in order to do that, I need to get over my nausea…" Ochako said. "You working on Recipro Burst, Iida?"

"Yes. I'm hoping they can improve my radiator." Iida said.

"Hey, I see Izuku up ahead." Flamberge said.

"Oh..hi gu-" he said as he opened the door before an explosion was seen as smoke billowed out.

"It wasn't me!" Flamberge panicked.

"You know, you really shouldn't try to mix everything together in the lab like that." Said a voice as Power Loader came out of the smoke.

"Failure is the mother of invention, as they say. Didn't Thomas Edison say something like that?" another familiar voice asked.

"Oh good lord...it's her." Iida said as the smoke cleared to reveal Mei Hatsume from the Support Course…. Laying chest first on Izuku.

"Oh, hey! When did you all get here?" Hatsume asked as Izuku looked panicked just as Ochako did as Mei got up. "I'm Mei Hatsume and you guys are...yeah I already forgot all your names."

"We were on the same team. I'm Izuku Midoriya and…" Izuku began.

"I'm Tenya Iida! The man you tricked into being a guinea pig for your creations." Iida said.

"Never heard of ya. So come on in." Hatsume said heading inside.

"Hey, I remember you." Power Loader said to Flamberge. "You were one of the racers in the Grand Prix. What brings you here, you're not a student."

"I know that, but I was wondering if I could get some possible ideas for a new trigger mechanism for my cannon and…." Flamberge said getting Hatsume's attention.

"Don't even think of it. This place is reserved for the students...not for people outside the school. Sorry." Power Loader said.

"Oh, okay. My bad." Flamberge said.

"Now, with Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka, that I can help with. Eraserhead said you guys needed some costume upgrades, right?" Power Loader asked. "And from the heroes, I was already told of your condition Midoriya. We can provide arm braces and the alteration is minor so it shouldn't take too much time."

"Really? Thanks." Izuku said before being put into a power suit by Hatsume. "Huh?"

"Behold my babies number 66: the power suit." Hatsume said as she turned on the machine as the suit was moving.

"Hey, this doesn't feel too bad. I feel...wait, wait…" Izuku said as it started to turn and almost snapped his spine in half. "My spine…!"

"Whoops!" Hatsume said turning it off. "Limit calculations need work, my bad."

"I'd better submit my request for my costume before that mad woman notices…" Iida said. "I need to see about something for my radiat-" Iida said before some strange devices were placed on his arms. "What in the?"

"My babies 36: Arm thrusters." Hatsume said as they rocketed up towards the air sending Iida crashing into the ceiling.

After getting free…

"You crazy girl! My engines are in my legs, not my arms!" Iida said.

"I was just thinking that if you can't run with your legs, run with your arms instead." Hatsume said.

"Huh?" Izuku thought as an idea started to flow through his head.

"Sheesh…. That girls a bit on the nutty side, but she does have some ideas worth noting." Flamberge said.

"More than you think." Power Loader said. "See all that junk in the corner? Those are all the Inventions Hatsume's made over the course of the year. I've seen a lot of Hero Support Students in my career, but Hatsume's special. She doesnt know failure. Around here, Support is necessary for heroes. I guess you guys already know a few like that on your teams."

"Plenty." Flamberge said.

"You best treasure those support relations then. Cause without them...no one would get anywhere in this profession." Power Loader said.

Over the course of the Next 4 Days, the intensive training continued, with the Class 1-A students getting closer and closer to perfecting their ultimate moves, and the heroes improving their styles. It was by the 4th day that a lot of the students had perfected new techniques.

"I've finally done it." Tokoyami said. "Dark Shadow, on to me!"

"Right!" Dark Shadow said covering himself onto Tokoyami and acting like a suit of armor.

"By covering myself with Dark Shadow, I'm able to be more effective at close quarters combat. I call this move… Abyssal Black Body." Tokoyami said.

"Now...a new move." Bakugo said preparing to fire his quirk. "On hand focused." he said firing a straight forward explosion. "AP Shot!" he said blasting a simulated Graveler with a powerful shot. "I did it!"

"Don't turn your back on it!" Starlight called as the Graveler recovered and used Rollout, using the momentum to gain extra speed.

"What the hell…?!" Bakugo said as Graveler bounced up into the air to attack. Bakugo wasn't able to defend himself as the graveler prepared to strike, but then suddenly…

"SMASH!" Izuku shouted defeating it with a single kick. "If my Arms aren't the way to go, then I'll use my Legs. One for All Full Cowling: Shoot Style!"

"He's figured it out…." Hope said.


	12. The TEST

"Hard to believe….the exam is so close." Hope said.

"I know what you mean. It's gonna be exciting." Natsu said.

"I would support you but class B is taking the exam at a different venue." Kendo said.

"It's alright. Just do your best on your end." Ace said.

"You two do your best on your end, okay?" David asked Ibara and Tetsutetsu.

"Just leave it to us. We'll pass this thing before you know it!" Tetsutetsu said.

"Ready to do this, Fulgy?" Leviathan asked.

"Ready as I've ever been." Fulgore said.

"I'm more nervous than anything. If we don't get this test passed, our partnership with UA is sunk." Hope said.

"Come on, Hope! Show some spirit! Just do your best out there!" Axl said.

"I am, but I'm still nervous Axl, jeez!" Hope said.

"Hope, calm down. Everything will work out." Jexi said.

"If you say so, Jexi." Hope said. "I'm just gonna do the best I can out there."

"And that's all you'll need." Ace said.

"I must say, this will probably be my first battle outside of Buddyfight." Jalter said.

"Yes, but don't overexert yourself. This test isn't all battles, after all." David said.

"Indeed." Jalter said.

"We must remember...the test changes every year so we cannot predict how things will turn out." Elementa said.

"With that...it's time to head to sleep. The exam starts tomorrow." Jexi said.

"Yes. See you in the morning, everyone." Leviathan said.

And so the heroes went to sleep, in preparation for the Provisional License exam to occur tomorrow.

The next morning, was the day of the exam as they arrived at a stadium where the exam was held.

"So this is it huh? Yeah...this is gonna be fun." Dan said.

"Yeah. I can't help but feel pumped." Eijiro said.

"Yeah. Let's say it. Plus…" Kaminari said.

"PLUS ULTRA!" Shouted a voice behind them as a large bodied student stood there startling them with his loud voice.

"You know, it's rude to interrupt peoples huddles, Inasa." A boy behind him said with kids in the same uniform.

"I'm sorry! Please...forgive me!" the man said bowing with his head hitting the pavement.

"What the heck is up with this guy?" Mayumi asked.

"I'm surprised he isn't getting brain damage from that." Jalter said.

"Who is this guy? I do not trust his enthusiasm." Eijiro said.

"Look at their uniforms. They're from the famous hero school on the other side of Japan." Jiro said.

"UA in the east...Shiketsu in the west." Bakugo said.

"..." Ace stayed silent as he felt a bit unnerved by the Shiketsu students.

"See...I really love UA! I am honored to meet such incredible students and real heroes! I LOVE IT!" he shouted as he and the students headed off.

"Inasa Yoarashi." Aizawa said.

"Who is he?" Zoro asked.

"He was a student who entered UA on recommendation, got top marks in the entrance exams. But for some reason he turned down UA and went to Shiketsu instead." Aizawa said.

"Top recommendation marks? Then he's even better than Todoroki." Hope said to himself.

"What a weirdo." Axl said.

"Maybe but he's as strong as the lot of you, so keep that in mind." Aizawa said.

"Eraser? I know that scowl anywhere!" a voice said as a girl with seafoam green hair approached as Aizawa's faced twitched.

"She looks familiar." Izuku said.

"Let's get married." she said.

"No." Aizawa said as she laughed.

"You're always such a laugh riot buddy." she said.

"You're still as annoying as ever...Joke." Aizawa said.

"Oh! That's Ms. Joke, the Smile Hero! Her quirk is Outburst which makes villains burst out laughing and can't make them think. Her fights are always insane!" Izuku said.

"Kinda reminds me of the Joker." Zero said.

"Except that she's a hero, and not a complete psychopath." Sectonia said.

"Come on Eraser. If I was your wife, your life would be full of constant laughter!" Joke said.

"Sounds like a real nightmare." Aizawa said as she laughed again.

"Thank goodness our relationship isn't like that." Leviathan whispered to Fulgore.

"Tell me about it. She's kinda hard to handle." Fulgore said lowering his volume so Ms. Joke doesn't hear.

"All that aside, if you're here, then that can only mean one thing, right?" Aizawa asked.

"Wow, its UA." said a few students in different uniforms.

"Yep. I'm chaperoning the 2nd years of Ketsubutsu Academy." Joke said.

"You ever been through something like this, Dave?" Shuichi asked.

"Only in inter-school tournaments." David said. "This will kind of be like that."

"Hey...enough talking. Get your costumes on and head to the auditorium." Aizawa said.

"Wow...can't believe I always forget how famous UA is here." Hope said.

"We're pretty much celebrities here." Tsumugi said as they headed inside.

"Wait, Eraser, did you not tell your kids?" Joke asked.

"They don't need to be told." Aizawa said heading in.

The groups soon headed inside the auditorium where several hundreds upon hundreds of student heroes stood within.

"Whoa…" Axl said.

"There are so many people here. It's almost like everyone wants this." Christy said.

"Okay...now let's get this started." a voice said as they saw a tired looking man at the podium. "I'll be giving orientation. I'm from...the Hero Public Safety Commission. My name is Mera. Sorry but we're so short staffed and swamped with work that...I haven't gotten much sleep as of late. Either way, let's get this over with." he said.

"Geez, this guy needs a cup of coffee." Hope said.

"Or a caffeine patch." Ace said.

"Now...here's how it works. Basically this year about 1580 of you have come here to take the exam. The first round is a freelance exercise or whatever we're calling it. And there are already so many pros out there and since Stain was arrested, people have displayed doubts in heroes and their conviction. But...when you think about it, getting paid makes sense. If you're gonna risk your life, why wouldn't you ask for a reward. That's just the way the world works, god I could use a coffee. Anyway, we got too many heroes working the streets these days to keep them at bay. You'll be swept up in this yourself pretty soon. So...this test...we're gonna cut down the 1580 applicants down to 140." Mera said.

"140? So that means the odds of passing this just went from 50 to less than 10% in a heartbeat." Mary said.

"Not good odds, I can tell that much." Damien said.

"This just got interesting." Zoro said smirking.

"Yeah...it's now more awesome." Natsu said slamming his fists together.

"Now, I'm going to explain the basics." Mera said taking out a ball and a device. "The examinee will put these three targets anywhere on an exposed part of their body so no soles of the shoes or under your armpits. You'll also be given six of these balls. The targets are programmed to light up when hit by the ball. If all three targets light up, you're out. Oh...and the person who lights up the third target gets credit for your defeat, got it? To pass this round, you need to eliminate at least two people."

"So basically it's a cross between Dodgeball and Tag." Hope said.

"Pretty much, yes." Fulgore said. "I was eliminated in the first round of the Dodgeball competition, so I have a lot of ground to cover."

"Quirks and other powers can be used as much as you want. Now we'll start handing out the targets and balls, you have a few minutes to get situated before we open." Mera said.

"Open?" Lacy asked as the building shook as it started to open up in the stadium.

"Hold on, we were in the stadium the whole time?!" Gemini asked.

"We have simulated many different terrains you can like better or avoid. So do your best, or not. Whatever." Mera said. "Yes, I know. It makes a great reveal. So much sleep lost for this. I hope these kids are fast so we can get this over with. Until then, I'm gonna rest my eyes."

"Well...this is gonna…" Jexi said quickly dodging a ball as many of the examinee's charged at UA and the heroes.

"What the?! They're all coming after us!" Flamberge said.

"Son of a...So this is what that woman meant." Sanji said. "We know nothing about these schools. But they...they know everything about us!"

"Damn…" Zero said.

"Just calm down, everyone. We got this." David said.

"He is right. Blood Fort Andromeda!" Medusa said forming a barrier around them.

"Screw a barrier! I'm outta here!" Bakugo said blowing the barrier off and heading out on his own.

"Bakugo, get back here!" Jexi said.

"I'm leaving too. I can't use my power in an enclosed environment." Todoroki said going off on his own too.

"Todoroki! Ah, dammit…! Eijiro, at least stick with Bakugo so he doesn't get carried away!" Hope said.

"Forget it Hope. Teamwork just went out the window." Jexi said as lots of balls went flying at them. "They may know of our abilities...at least some of them!" Jexi said. "Ultimate Color...Level Slash!" He said swinging his arm knocking all the balls away.

"He's right. I hate to say this, but we're on our own here." David said.

"True...if some of us are fighting single maybe...but most of us know to work as a team. David...I'll have to thank you for the combination tip you gave in the simulator." Elementa said. "Element Magic: Ice! Ice Tower!" Elementa said stomping the ground as a large pillar of ice rose up. "Element Magic: Lightning! Lightning Bolt!" she said firing a bolt at the tower as it reflected off it and spread across the area.

"Now! Spread out!" Damien said.

"Good Luck, Jexi." Hope said invoking spectral wings and taking flight as his group followed.

"Luck...now that's something I don't need." Jexi said looking at more students coming his way. "In the wild, they say that the younger animals have to fight larger ones in order to rise to the top. But in this world...well...mostly for me...its the other way around." Jexi said smirking.


	13. Shiketsu High Lurking

Ace wandered off into a different area as he looked around. "I know you're there. Show yourself!"

Several students came out with balls ready to be fired upon Ace. But as they threw them, a sudden gust came and snatched up all the thrown balls.

"Huh?" Ace asked before he looked up and saw Inasa on top of a building. "Him again…"

"I believe all heroes should fight with passion! And all of you are brimming with it! Thank you! That's one of my favorite things to see!" he said before jumping. "Please let me fight and show my own passion! I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!" he shouted as all the balls came raining down.

"Barrier!" Ace said as he formed a barrier around himself as the balls hit some of the students as some of the balls bounced off his barrier. "I knew I didn't like these guys the moment we saw them." He said to himself as he chased after Inasa.

"You are...the Twilight Hero aren't you? I saw you in the news." Inasa said.

"That's right. We haven't been properly introduced. I am Ace Neptune." Ace said.

"You should know...I'm not chasing after you." Inasa said. "I've gotten more than the required number." Inasa said pointing to the glowing green targets. "All I have come to do is say it is nice to meet you!" he said bowing while hitting the pavement.

"Um…" Ace sweatdropped.

"As a show of good faith, there may be a couple of students who haven't been taken out from the barrage and still down...you could take credit for their defeat if you want." Inasa said as he headed to the waiting area.

"...Why would he tell me this?" Ace asked himself before he ran to the edge and began running down the building as he saw surviving students. "Sorry about this…" He thought before going into Carnage Form: Lexida and tossed some of the balls at some students at lightning speed. "Honestly, It doesn't matter if I get credit or not. I only choose to be a hero to protect those I care about."

In the observation deck…

"Huh? About time some people got taken down. WHA? Two people took out 120 students? Unbelievable!" Mera said. "That surprised me so much it woke me up. People should be picking up the pace now. So let's get through this so I can take a break."

"Coffee?" Anna asked holding out a mug.

"Uh thank you….Ah! Wait a minute! Who are you?!" Mera said.

"My name is Anna, I serve as a navigator for the hero groups taking part in the exam." Anna said.

"That doesn't really explain why you're in the observation deck." Mera said.

"We asked her here as a sort of co-examiner." one of the aides said.

"Oh well that's fine then. Pull up a chair and monitor the students." Mera said.

"Thank you." Anna said as she sat down.

Back in the arena…

"Splitting up was effective in getting the heat of us…" Tsumugi said catching her breath. "But now, I don't even know if there's anyone nearby anymore. This is bad… Our contract will be void at this rate, and it will be all my fault. I'm sorry, everyone… I guess I'm just not cut out for it after all…"

"Don't say that!" Leviathan said as she appeared next to her.

"Yeah, we're still in this!" Flamberge said as she threw a ball and then sliced up an attack with her sword. "Don't give up, Tsumugi!"

"Come on guys. We out number these chicks!" one of them said preparing to fire again.

"Concasse!" A voice said as Sanji went and kicked the guy who said that. "Be a little more respectful to these girls."

"Such a gentleman." Leviathan said.

"Thanks for the save, Sanji." Flamberge said. "We split up to take the heat off, but these guys just keep coming!"

"Well...how about we knock these guys out and get victories off them then?" Sanji asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Tsumugi said. "Let's split them off so they won't gang up on us."

"You guys do that...I'm gonna bust some chops!" Flamberge said getting out her cannon.

"Are you nuts?!" Sanji said.

"No...I'm deadly. I've amped up my cannon thanks to the stuff from Miles's Workshop. It's not an oven cannon anymore. This is...the molten Salamander Shooter!" she said as it fired hitting multiple students with balls of fire.

"Now that's what I call fire power!" Leviathan said.

"Hey, don't stand there. Take advantage!" Flamberge said tossing balls at one of the down students and hitting their targets.

"R-right!" Tsumugi said changing into Francisca. "We can't let a single opportunity slip by." She said tossing balls at one of the students, hitting their targets before changing to Nami. "Here comes a shocker!" she said as she fires thunder orbs at another student prompting her to get their targets as well.

"Huh? What's this? Looks like four more have just passed." Mera said. "That makes 23 who have passed so far."

"Four more? Ah yes. Tsumugi, Leviathan, Flamberge and Sanji. Good for them." Anna said.

Meanwhile with Hope and his Group, he and David were together along with Lacy, Damien, Mary, Shuichi, Francisca and Mayumi.

"Argh! Where's the rest of the guys and Class 1-A? We're completely cut off from any allies here!" Hope said taking cover as he avoided a few balls.

"They're likely dealing with their own troubles at the moment." Damien said. "They shouldn't be our worry right now."

"Wait, what's that?" Lacy asked pointing ahead to see Midoriya in the distance.

"That's Izuku! But why is he standing around like that?" Mary said.

"He's carrying Ochako. Huh, that's weird." Lacy said.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"I mean...wouldn't she be able to float using her quirk?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah, you're right…." Hope said before realizing and ran to Izuku. "Izuku, drop Uraraka! It's a trap!"

"I got this!" Shuichi said firing at Ochako as she jumped off.

"So...you figured me out have you?" "Ochako" said as her appearance started to melt in some way.

"What the hell?" Hope asked as the melted liquid revealed a new face. "Hey! You're that chick who was with Inasa at the entrance!"

"See you around." she said running off.

"So she can transform into other people. That will prove trouble for us." Damien said.

"We'll need to be on our guard for anyone else that comes by, too." Mayumi said.

"Yeah...these Shiketsu guys are hardcore." Hope said.

Elsewhere in the stadium, Bakugo, Eijiro, Kaminari, Fefnir, Harpuia, Asta, Natsu, Lloyd and Gemini were walking on some sort of highway.

"Looks like we all got split up. Well at least we caught up with you, hot head." Gemini said.

"Watch it, you stupid cowgirl!" Bakugo shouted.

"Now ain't really the time to be arguin'. We could get attacked." Gemini said.

"Man you really gotta...huh?" Eijiro said before he and Lloyd got grabbed by a strange hand.

"What the?" Asta said as it molded them into some strange looking mounds as they were put in the hands of one of the shiketsu high students.

"I'm from Shiketsu. Please notice that while working we keep our hats on as it is a legacy bond by the honor of our school." he said before dropping the mounds before they noticed several others. "These are things lacking at UA and with other heroes."

"I really hate you type." Bakugo said smirking. "He's saying his eyes are beady he can't see through his tears."

"My eyes are normal sized, thank you!" he said.

"Tch. You think you have a right to decide whether some people should be heroes or not? You're an idiot." Fefnir said. "With a quirk like that, you're more villain than hero material."

"You and him are the worst of all...Fefnir and Bakugo!" he said firing off his hand.

"X Burner!" Fefnir yelled as he fired a flame laser.

"Yeah! Let's blow this bastard away, you stupid robot! AP Shot: Autocannon!" Bakugo said firing as the hands retreated back into the man.

"You're...different from your classmates." Harpuia said.

"Yes...and all of you left yourselves wide open." he said as flesh grabbed Bakugo, Asta and Gemini. "I had some flesh sneak around when you weren't looking. Earlier with Kirishima, once I touch someone...you are my playthings." he said morphing them into mounds too. "You all must be reworked.

Seiji Shishikura

Quirk: Meatball

His quirk allows him to mold raw flesh into anything he wants.

"Stupid boy…" Harpuia muttered. "You were influenced by the Hero Killer Stain, but your pride refuses you from admitting it."

"Look, you've been doing nothing but hurl insults at us. It's getting annoying." Kaminari said firing a few disks into the wall. "By the way...you just stood into a really killer spot." he said firing his electricity at the disks where they quickly discharged and hit Seiji making him scream from the electrocution.

"Here's to add to the fire." Harpuia said purple lightning bolts struck down on him.

"You...you...you degenerates!" Seiji said before seeing Bakugo and Eijiro and the heroes he meatballed. "Damn..I lost my hold on them for a second." he said before they all dealt the final blows on him.

"You're outta here!" Gemini said launching her balls at his targets, eliminating him.

"Uh...guys…" Kaminari said as the other students he morphed were starting to return to normal. "Looks like his quirk's wearing off on them too."

"This is our chance!" Fefnir said.

Fefnir's right! Start throwin'!" Gemini said.

"On it!" Lloyd said as he threw his shots at them.

"Yeah! Time for some serious takedowns!" Natsu said as they all tossed their balls.

In the observation…

"Well...looks like over 110 have passed so far. 30 more and we're done." Mera said.

"And it seems that one boy from Shiketsu, Seiji Shishikura, his pride got the best of him." Anna said.

Ace sat down on a bench as the people from his team approached.

"Ace...you passed." Leviathan said.

"Not all of us. X, Zero, Axl, Phantom, Medusa and Jalter are still out there." Ace said.

"Not for long. Look." Leviathan said pointing to the screen to show several fallen students with Elementa and Zoro leading X, Zero, Axl, Phantom, Medusa and Jalter.

"They did it." Ace said.

"Seems that makes us two teams to two." Jexi said approaching.

"Glad to see you guys made it as well." Ace said.

"Yeah...though I hope Hope and David are doing their best. There aren't many spaces left open." Jexi said.

"Hey, look at that!" Asta said seeing a blast of light fire into the sky.

"Isn't that...Aoyama's laser?" Dan said.

"That's a bad move. He's going to...lure in students. Now that is clever thinking." Jexi said.

In a matter of minutes, Hope and David's Group, along with the rest of Class 1-A answered Aoyama's signal. They used it to punch their ticket to the next part of the exam.

"I can't believe it… not a single member of UA got eliminated this year." Mera said surprised. "That rarely ever happens."

"Because they had their friends in the hero groups to help them after all." Anna said.

After a few minutes in the ante room…

"I can't believe we pulled that off. If it wasn't for Aoyama's beacon, we probably would've croaked." Hope said. "David, you really know how to pick em, y'know that?"

"What can I say? I've got an eye for potential." David said.

"So...looks like we all made it past the first round." Jexi said. "Glad to see it."

"Ahem...attention students. For the 140 of you who passed...please focus on this." Mera said as footage of the test arena was shown.

"The test arena?" Dan asked.

After a second or two, several explosions went off demolishing large parts of it.

"Holy…!" Axl said.

"You just blew up the entire testing facility!" Hope said.

"There is one more round to the test. You will all undertake simple rescue exercises and save the poor bystanders trapped under the rubble." Mera said.

"A rescue mission…" Izuku said.


	14. Rescue Exams

"Save the what now?" Natsu, Luffy and Asta said.

"Save civilians." X said.

"On the screen." Shoji said as people were rising up.

"Kids and old people? What are they doing here?" Gemini said.

"These people are professionals at faking trouble for heroes in training. These are people from the Help Us Company. Also known as HUC for short." Mera said. "They've dressed up like injured people and spread out across the area. You will rescue them and they will grade you on how you perform. You'll be scored on a point system. Anyone who falls below 50 will fail. Those above will pass. Good Luck." Mera said.

"A rescue mission. Sounds easy right? Hehehe, wrong!" Fefnir said.

"Hey...you're...Fefnir right?" said a man in a lot of hair. "You fought my classmate Shishikura right?"

"Yes." Fefnir said.

"I thought so. I guess he acted rudely towards you. He tends to push his own values on others. I want to apologize. I want to form a good relationship between Shiketsu and UA as well as other hero groups." he said.

"Don't worry about it. We're kind of used to people like that at this point." Lloyd said.

"I hope we can form a good relationship with your school as well." Ace said.

"Then...why is that one guy…" Todoroki wondered looking at Inasa.

"Something up, Shouto?" Zero asked.

"Hey...did I do something to...offend you?" Todoroki asked Inasa.

"Well...son of Endeavor...to be honest, I can't stand you or your devil of a father. You've changed a bit since we last met but I still see his hateful look in your eyes." Inasa said.

"What's going on here? This guy's like a completely different person…" Hope said.

"Does he have something against Endeavor or something?" Sectonia asked.

"Probably." Axl said.

"Back off. I don't know what your problem is with Shouto, but he's nothing like his father." Zero said.

"Is there a problem, Inasa?" the hairy student asked.

"None whatsoever!" Inasa said perking up before walking off.

"Don't let it get to you." Zero said putting a hand on Shouto's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll try not to." Todoroki said.

A buzzer then went off.

"Attention. A terrorist bombing attack greatly damaged insert city name here. As a result, many bystanders have been left trapped. Due to damaged roads, the emergency services have been delayed and won't be here for awhile so you must rescue them." Mera said as the room started to unfold.

"Let's go everyone!" X said.

"Alright X, you're the leader here! Maverick Hunters are after all, good at Combat and Rescue ops!" Hope said.

"You're right about that, Hope." Axl said.

"Waaah! My grandpa, I think he's been crushed!" a young boy said.

"Oh this looks bad. Where is he?" Izuku asked.

"This looks bad!? Minus points!" the boy said.

"Don't worry. I got him!" David said as he unleashed Ice Reaper Claw and used the claw to lift the rubble.

"At least someone isn't acting like a newb. Always keep in mind that anyone in need of rescuing is having the worst day of their lives. And what you say is this looks bad?" the boy said.

Izuku then hit his face. "Don't worry! It's gonna be okay!" Izuku said.

"Over there!" he said pointing to where David was lifting as he cried.

"I can carry this boy back to the first aid center." Izuku said picking him up and running off with him.

"He's right...we have to treat this...like the real thing. Split up and rescue!" Jexi said.

As the group split up, Hope thought to himself.

"Now I get it…. The HUC members are judging how well our rescue efforts are. The way we pass is not to do a poor job. We have to do this right!" Hope said.

"So all we gotta do is do some grade A Search and Rescue, eh?" Flamberge asked. "That'll be hard for me since I'm into combat more, but this is for keeping our friends on the team. So I'm gonna do my best!"

"I got some people!" Asta said. "X, get them back to the safe zone!"

"Roger." X said as he picked them up and dashed them back to the safe zone.

Flamberge spotted a group trapped inside a wall. "A controlled blast oughta clear that wall out. Lacy, I need you on hand as I'm gettin' them out."

Flamberge summoned five swords and stabbed them into the large slab, detonating them as it fell apart with minimal damage to the survivors. "You're all gonna be okay!" Flamberge said as Lacy walked up with her.

"You, red head. That move was crazy and reckless." one of them said. "Minus points."

"Hang on a second." another said as Flamberge was getting more out as Lacy was telling jokes and performing some of her routines to calm the evacuees. "See that? She brought along someone that can lighten up the situation. A hero can rescue, sure. But they also need to find the best way to let people know that they are okay."

"The redhead is still getting points off for the reckless blasting. Doing moves like that could injure someone further than they want." they said.

Fulgore spotted a few more at his location. "There they are. Francisca, I'll get them out and you use your ice to treat their wounds."

"On it." Francisca said.

"Even though that Robot is built for combat...he's using his functions to save others." one thought.

"Well...seems all is going well. But deductions from HUC members are still minimal at best. No one's even failed yet." Mera said.

"That's a good thing." Anna said.

"Well...I know a way to mix things up. You are free to make an appearance." Mera said as explosions went off in the test site. "A second terrorist bombing has just occured! The villain and his henchmen have come to cause more devastation."

"We got company!" Hope said as Gemini looked through a pair of Binoculars and spotted a familiar pro.

"What in the…." Gemini said.

"What is this?" X said.

"That's...Gang Orca!" Izuku said.

"Wasn't he on the Noumu Factory Assault Team? What's he doing here?" Mary asked.

"I think it's obvious what he's doing along with his Sidekicks… he's playing the villain and trying to attack us!" Damien said.

"Not to mention slow us down." Jude said.

"What should we do?" Leviathan asked.

"That's the million dollar question right now." Hope said as Gang Orca and his troops advanced.

"Not only is Gang Orca ranked #10 among the pro heroes in our world…" Mera said. "But he's also ranked third among the Heroes who should be listed as Villains. Quite the resume, eh?"

"Yes. I'm quite surprised by this information." Anna said.

"See...in a real situation...heroes have to act solo to not only rescue but fight any remaining villains too." Mera said.

"Everyone. You all focus on rescuing the civilians. I shall handle him." Medusa said as she used her daggers to swing towards Orca.

"Wait, Medusa! You don't know what he can do!" Flamberge said. "Kaaaah…. I'm gonna go help her!" she said running after Medusa.

"Now then...how will you react?" Gang Orca asked. "Will you fight or Protect? Help, Or Run Away? What would a hero do?"

"I would fight and protect." Medusa said going head on.

"Too bad." Gang Orca said lowering his head as a powerful soundwave came out as Medusa fell to the ground.

"I...I can't move. What is this?" Medusa asked.

Gang Orca

Quirk: Orcinus

He can do whatever an Orca can, including unleashing a powerful ultrasonic wave to paralyze his prey.

"Medusa!" Flamberge said running up.

"N-No Flamberge…stay back." Medusa said.

"Get back!" Todoroki shouted making a wall of fire keeping them back. "I'll handle him. Focus on the civilians."

"That is what you should be doing, Young Shouto." Medusa said.

"My quirk is much better for fighting. You need to go." Todoroki said.

"I'll take Medusa back to the medevac so she can recover." Flamberge said slinging Medusa over her shoulders.

"Out of my way! You're mine, evildoers!" Inasa said going in as well.

"Smart...they sent two of the strongest to fight." Mera said.

"This is gonna get ugly." Anna said.

"Kick his butt!" Flamberge said as she hopped back to the medevac point with Medusa in a Fireman's Carry.

"She'll be...on second thought its best she stay out." Todoroki said. "Can i count on you?" he asked Inasa.

"Shut up!" He said as they both attacked Gang Orca at the same time only for their attacks to cancel out. "Hey, you did that on purpose!"

"You ruined my shot on purpose, using your whirlwind to cancel my fire." Todoroki said.

"You're just in this for the glory! You and him...are just the same!" Inasa said.

"Unbelievable...both of them are arguing at a time like this." Gang Orca said as the henchmen went on to attack the two.

"What're those two doing? They're way outta Sync!" Flamberge said back at the Medevac.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but i can only guess it has something to do with Inasa's disdain to Todoroki and Endeavor." Mary said.

"Of all the times, too…" Francisca said.

"Get it together...he's just someone who hates my father. He doesn't know me." Todoroki thought as he fired once more just as Inasa fired his wind only for both to cancel again but this time the flames headed for Francisca. "No...she's gonna get incinerated."

Just before they hit, Flamberge went and grabbed her. "Hey….what the hell are you two doing out there?!" she shouted.

"Will you guys just knock it off and focus?" Mayumi asked.

"It's way too late for them." Gang Orca said firing his soundwaves at Inasa and then Todoroki, paralyzing both of them. "Now...destroy the shelter! Leave nothing...huh?" Gang Orca said before a tornado of fire spiraled around him.

"A fire tornado?! Could it be?" Flamberge said seeing Todoroki and Inasa working together. "Alright!"

"These two...are working together to keep me trapped. This won't make up for their foolishness earlier...but its not a bad start." Gang Orca said.

"Will this work?" Zoro asked.

"From what I know, sea mammals like Orcas need to keep hydrated or they'll dry out on land." Mayumi said.

"Yeah...but I doubt a pro like Orca's gonna be that careless and let his weakness get him. He's likely prepared for something like this." Hope said.

"This isn't bad. An ordinary villain would probably give up...but I'm not like them." Orca said as Elementa saw through the fire tornado.

"He's brought water bottles with him." Elementa said. "He's hydrating himself with those."

"If your desperate trap is not enough...you must always be planning your next move." Gang Orca said.

"This just got more difficult." Leviathan said.

"We just have to buy time for the other students to rescue the evacuees!" Flamberge said.

It didn't take long before the fire tornado died as Gang Orca stood tall. "So...what now?!"

"I have...nothing." Todoroki thought.

As Gang Orca was about to move, he quickly rose his arm to block a strike from Fefnir. "Fefnir."

"I got here as quickly as I could." Fefnir said.

"Your timing couldn't be any more perfect!" Flamberge said.

"So you're the big boss huh?" Fefnir said.

But just as both were about to go all out, a buzzer rang.

"Yeah...so...all the remaining rescuees have just been saved so...the test is now over." Mera said.

"To all those that participated...well done." Anna said. "Shall we move on to the results, Mera?"

"Sorry boss, guess we messed up." one of the henchmen said.

"No...That fire tornado move was inspired. And that surprise attack from Fefnir." Gang Orca said showing his cracked restraining gear. "If the test had gone on, I might have had a difficult time."

"Now...here's all the names. Out of the 140...129 of you have passed." Mera said as names were displayed on the screen.

"Looks like all of my group passed. You guys?" Jexi asked.

"Let's see…." Hope said. "Yes! I'm safe!"

"Same. Whoa, most of us are pretty high up there." David said.

"Ace, how's your group doing?" Hope asked.

"...We passed!" Ace said. "But…"

"My name...I don't see it." Todoroki said surprised.

"Hey...where the hell...is my name?" Bakugo growled.

"..." Ace stayed silent.

"Now here is something to keep in mind...to all who passed the first round but failed the second, you are welcome to attend special classes in order to take the test again in April." Mera said.

"Shouto…" Zero said.

"It's okay, Zero. My temper got the better of me back there. I only have myself to blame." Todoroki said.

"No, you're wrong!" Inasa said out of nowhere and bowed, his head hitting the pavement. "It's my fault, I'm the one who caused Todoroki to fail! Were it not for my actions, the both of us would've passed!"

"Wait, you mean you failed, too?" Lloyd asked.

"Still, it's a major shock. Todoroki is the last person I expected to fail." David said.

"Same here." Ace said.

"It just means that Todoroki and Bakugo will have to work twice as hard on the field to make up for this." Fulgore said.

"That said, congrats Tsumugi. I knew you could pull it off somehow." David said.

"Same to you Leviathan. The three of us are very proud of you." Harpuia said. "What happens now?"

"According to Aizawa, we're allowed to take charge in situations normally reserved for the police be it on this world or off world." Jexi said. "But only to those with licenses."

"Don't we usually help people on other worlds anyway?" Ace asked.

"True...but now we can get involved with situations that would normally bar us." Dan said.

"Just those with licenses, though. Anyone else will have to be accompanied by at least one of us." David said.

"And what about Bakugo and Todoroki? They've failed the exam so… what's their next move?" Damien asked.

"Well the 2nd semester is coming up which will be pretty soon." Leviathan said.

"We'll be leaving around that time too." Jexi said.

"Still, my own hero license… I can't wait to tell the folks back home the good news." David said.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned something about going back to Akihabara in the Hot Springs right?" Leviathan asked.

"Why don't we go back after we've wrapped up here? You can tell them personally." Izuku said.

"That's a great idea." David said looking down. "It's been...roughly two years since my team was formed. I wonder how much has changed now that it's been restored."

"Well...it'll be one heck of a homecoming." Jexi said.

"It'll be a good break for us too." Ace said.

"Before that though…I think Aizawa wanted us to meet someone." Hope said. "I wonder who they are?"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Ace said.


	15. Deku vs Kacchan Part 2

That night after the licensing exam, there was a note for Midoriya in the living space. He headed to the training grounds where standing there was Bakugo.

"Why did you…" Izuku started.

"Remember this place? This is the place where we had that combat training...where I fought you and lost. You always made me sick, you know that right, Deku? You were useless, no power at all. A joke. Now you're gonna tell me...how you got a quirk out of nowhere. I didn't understand what you meant back then but you kept climbing higher and higher. Back when that sludge villain...no, when All Might came to town. You kept climbing higher and higher till you passed the licensing exam where I failed. How the hell is that even possible?" Bakugo said.

"But that wasn't based on ability, it was…" Izuku started.

"Shut the hell up, you damned nerd!" Bakugo said. "After seeing what happened to All Might...I finally began to understand. I gave it a lot of thought...you got your quirk from All Might, didn't you? See, I heard about that boss villain. He can steal other people's quirks. And then All Might's message...you understood what he really meant. And those two...they seemed to know each other...before that fight. It's all connected to you and getting a quirk from someone else. I asked All Might but he gave no straight answer. You aren't trying to deny anything, so I must be right."

Izuku was silent as Bakugo kept speaking.

"You and I...we're settling this right now." Bakugo said making an explosion.

"Why do we have to fight at all?!" Izuku said.

"You're always overthinking things! Just shut up and fight me!" Bakugo said.

"If you wanna spar, it's on." Izuku said as both were unaware of a drone watching them.

"Two students breaking curfew and fighting...contacting heroes." it said.

Anna was currently typing on the monitor before an alarm beeped as she pressed a button. "Everyone, this is Anna. Bakugo and Izuku are currently fighting on the training grounds."

"...I think I know what this is about." Sectonia said. "Bakugo must've figured it out."

"I knew it was only a matter of time. All right, let's round them up." Jexi said.

"But we shouldn't interfere yet. They're rivals after all." Ace said.

"He's right. We have no right to interfere." David said.

"Hmm...you make a good point." Jexi said.

"For now we should just observe." Anna said.

Back at the fight…

(Cue- Naruto vs Sasuke part 2- Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4)

Izuku and Bakugo were exchanging blows in a close bout, from which the winner was hard to tell.

"Why? Why? Tell me!" Bakugo said striking Izuku again before falling over from Izuku's counter.

"Hey, are you all right?" Izuku asked.

"Don't help me! Attack! Why won't you fight? Why do I have to be chasing after someone like you who was always behind me? Why did a smallfry like you end up being the number one hero's sidekick...his favorite? And I destroyed All Might! It's because of me he ended up losing his power!" Bakugo said crying a bit.

"No...he's been carrying this guilt within him this whole time? He's blaming himself?" Izuku thought. "If I'm going to do this...I'm going all out! I won't be your punching bag, Kacchan! Let's go!"

With that, the training field became a blur of explosions and green lightning as Izuku and Bakugo tried to get the advantage. Eventually, the fight came to a climactic finale in which Bakugo was able to get the upper hand and sent Izuku crashing to the ground.

(end song)

"It's over. I won this fight." Bakugo said.

"That's enough." A voice said as they turned to All Might and the others minus the UA students.

"So...you know. All of you knew!" Bakugo said.

"Yeah, we did. All of us." Hope said. "I'm kinda surprised you figured it out."

"Shut it! I'm not an idiot! So why...why would you give power to a weakling like Deku?!" Bakugo shouted.

"It was because Midoriya had no power that I handed him this power...but you were someone who could already fight, I wanted to give Midoriya a chance to stand in the ring." All Might said.

"But now you all know I'm weak too. I wanted to be as strong as possible but look what I did to you. Because I'm not good enough." Bakugo said.

"What happened wasn't your fault. This isn't your burden. Sometimes I forget that you're children. Rescuing and being strong...that's the true essence of a hero. That's why you all admire and despise each other. Maybe now that all the cards are on the table...maybe you both can understand each other." All Might said.

"Damn it...that's not what I wanted to hear." Bakugo said. "You...you let the strongest guy in the world lay out the groundwork. Don't lose again, Deku. So talk! Who else knows?"

"Recovery Girl and the Principal. And us, other than that...no one else." Jexi said.

"I see." Bakugo said.

"Katsuki…" X said.

"I won't tell anyone. For some reason, if this got out, it would cause big problems." Bakugo said.

"We'll take your word for it." Leviathan said.

"But...you all...are gonna tell me everything you've been hiding...about this power." Bakugo said.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, it's very late." Anna said.

"No...I may as well tell him now." All Might said.

And so, All Might and Izuku told Bakugo about it all. One for All, All for One...all of it. Once this was done, the group was headed back to their ship.

"*Sigh*" Leviathan sighed.

"It had to be done. Bakugo was close to learning everything." Hope said. "But now that he knows, it's gonna be easier."

"Yeah…" Leviathan said.

"I hope your fight was worth it you two...cause you're gonna be busy cleaning the Galaxy King from head to toe for the next three days...four for Bakugo since he started it." Jexi said.

And the group laughed playfully as they grew a bit closer that night. Then came the time to leave.

"Well...it was fun being back here...but we had to leave it eventually." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but it was a nice first visit for some of us." Ace said.

"Tell me about it. Those tests were intense." Tsumugi said.

"We got our Hero Licenses at least. And we'll be heading to Akihabara to take a break." Leviathan said.

"It's gonna be quite the homecoming. That's for sure." David said.

"I hope Akihabara is ready. Because David Ishihara and the gang are coming home." Tapu Lele said.

"It would be nice to take a break from all this madness from the last few months." Lucy said.

"Yeah...this madness." Jexi said looking out.

"Jexi?" Ace asked.

"Yeah...I'm good. Let's head out then. Akihabara or bust." Jexi said.

"Father, mother, Hifumi, everyone… I'm coming home." David said.

To be continued in Brave Adventurers' Travels: Homecoming.


End file.
